La esperanza de un pokemon
by rassmert
Summary: Han transcurrido cincuenta años en la región de Kanto, la época dorada de los pokemon ha terminado. Sus entrenadores más famosos no son ahora más que una leyenda. Un joven llamado Scott emprenderá un viaje para buscar realizar su sueño y, de paso, buscará cumplir una promesa que le hizo a un pokemon que conoció durante su infancia.
1. Memorias del pasado

Nota personal: Este fic toma como base los eventos sucedidos en los juegos y algunos pocos del animé, espero lo encuentres interesante.

* * *

 **La esperanza de un Pokémon**

 **Capítulo 1: Memorias del pasado.**

En aquella noche, tormentosa y airosa, un joven de aproximadamente 20 años tenía problemas para dormir. Podía escuchar el ruido que causaban los relámpagos al surcar el cielo, iluminaban partes de su oscuro cuarto momentáneamente antes de volver a desaparecer. Oía las ventanas y la madera de su casa crujir y cimbrarse con violencia gracias al viento que soplaba afuera. Inquieto, divagaba en sus recuerdos porque aquella noche le recordaba mucho a aquel día en el que conoció a sus compañeros de viaje. Dirigió su vista hacia una de sus dos pokebolas, ambas estaban acomodadas sobre un pequeño mueble a lado de su cama, una detrás de la otra. Al contemplar la segunda sus recuerdos avivaron como fuegos artificiales. **«** No sabes cuánto te extraño padre **»** pensó triste mientras un súbito dolor recorría su corazón. El joven ya no estaba más en su cuarto, nuevamente había luz de día.

Las dos de la tarde, la hora promedio en que terminaban las clases en el colegio. Detrás del vidrio de la ventana, en un aula, un niño de apenas ocho años de edad contemplaba el apacible clima que había afuera. **«** La calma antes de la tormenta **»** pensó antes de estremecerse. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar, tanto las imágenes, como las palabras que pasaron por el noticiero el día anterior. **«"** Un ciclón se avecina, se esperan fuertes vientos superiores a los cien km por hora acompañados por una intensa tormenta, se recomienda a los habitantes de todo Kanto permanecer en sus casas hasta que el mal tiempo pase" **»**

Agobiado, salió de su escuela y se dirigió a su casa. El colegio en sí no era malo, pero encontraba difícil socializar con otros niños. Era como si él viviera en un mundo distinto al de los demás, uno que parecía haber sido olvidado. Durante su trayecto, pensó en una de las tantas historias que le había contado su padre sobre los pokémon. Era una costumbre suya que tenía siempre que iba camino a casa. Esto lo animó, pues recordó que su padre siempre le contaba aquellas historias con tanta felicidad, la cual era tal, que la podía percibir cada que lo recordaba. El vislumbrar un mundo por explorar, repleto de pokémon y de entrenadores deseosos por tener un combate amistoso, lo emocionaban.

Kanto, la región del cambio, una vez conocida por su inmensa naturaleza ahora era famosa por sus pequeñas y grandes ciudades que habían surgido debido al incremento en la población. Atrás quedaron los alejados y tranquilos poblados que solía haber. En su mayor parte ahora casi todo eran suburbios y fábricas conectadas a través de amplias carreteras, altamente transitadas, que jamás parecían dar abasto a las necesidades de la gente. El estilo de vida había cambiado con el paso de los años. La gente iba apresurada de un lado a otro corriendo porque se les hacia tarde para llegar al trabajo sin poder pensar en otra cosa. Pocos eran los que se podían dar el lujo de disfrutar de los alrededores. Aún había algunas islas pequeñas alrededor de Kanto donde quedaban pequeños rastros de la vida como solía existir antes. Las batallas pokémon pasaron de ser una costumbre a una actividad exclusiva llevada a cabo por aquellos que disponían tanto de dinero como de tiempo libre. Se convirtieron en actividades de ocio cuyo propósito principal era entretener a las audiencias. Sólo aquellos lo suficientemente ricos como para pagar su entrada a los torneos televisados eran reconocidos como auténticos entrenadores pokémon. Los ganadores recibían exorbitantes cantidades de dinero que les permitían mantener sus excéntricos estilos de vida. Con el mundo pokémon siendo acaparado por los ricos, sólo una minoría aún soñaba con convertirse en entrenadores. Ser entrenador, para la mayoría, se había convertido en sinónimo de desperdiciar la vida buscando y atrapando pokémon. Menos del uno por ciento de todos los aspirantes lograban convertir sus sueños en realidad, la mayoría, si no es que todos, eran empresarios adinerados que a partir de los cuarenta años concursaban por primera vez. Las batallas que no eran televisadas no eran remuneradas, por tanto si uno quería darse abasto tenía que buscar un trabajo en la ajetreada ciudad. Los líderes de gimnasio, al quedar obsoletos sus respectivos gimnasios; por la falta de retadores, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Uno a uno se retiraron a diferentes confines buscando mantener sus antiguos estilos de vida.

Desde muy pequeño, aquel joven, había crecido con el sueño de convertirse en un entrenador pokémon. No lo hacía por la fama ni tampoco le interesaba especialmente la fortuna, tan sólo lo hacía porque quería revivir la época dorada de los pokémon. De la que su padre, en tantas historias, le había contado. Le agradaba la idea de un mundo libre, sin fronteras, en el que cualquiera, sin importar su estatus social, pudiera explorar el mundo y librar las tan afamadas batallas pokémon.

El mundo actual en el que vivía no le agradaba, su padre constantemente le hacía preguntarse sobre el punto en que el dinero había adquirido tan vital importancia y le recordaba que éste no debía gobernar su vida. La filosofía de vida del padre era sencilla: Vivir una vida plena siendo humilde. Esta filosofía, aunado con sus enseñanzas, hizo crecer al hijo con una mentalidad diferente a la del resto de los niños.

Su madre se había separado de su padre años atrás por ser un soñador. Inclusive la mamá acusó al padre de influenciar a su hijo con historias tontas y sin sentido. Las tensiones y la diferencia de opiniones al respecto por parte de ambos los obligó a separarse. El niño era feliz viviendo con su padre, el cual, trabajaba duro por mantener los gastos de la casa. Un mundo lleno de pokémon donde el amor y el cariño eran claves entusiasmaba a la mente del pequeño. La idea de tener a un amigo que estuviera siempre a su lado sin importar cuál fuera la situación lo alentaba.

El niño no era tonto, pese a su corta edad se había dado perfectamente cuenta que a su padre no le agradaba su trabajo. Sin embargo, sabía que lo hacía porque era la única fuente de ingresos que tenía, era lo que les permitía vivir día con día.

Aquella tarde mientras caminaba, decidió que iría al mismo lugar al que siempre iba cuando se sentía triste ó estresado. Sus pensamientos lo distrajeron durante todo el trayecto. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente aquella colina empedrada, rodeada por uno de los pocos bosques que aún se conservaban; el bosque de ciudad Verde, mejor conocido como el bosque Viridian. Su ubicación era relativamente cercana al viejo monte St. Plateau. Según le había contado su padre, ese era antes el lugar con el que soñaban todos los jóvenes entrenadores de esa región. Representaba la entrada al último desafío, la meseta Añil. Aquel lugar que alguna vez le había pertenecido a la liga Pokémon, era actualmente un sitio que estaba cerrado al público y que era exclusivo para los ricos. Era precisamente el mismo lugar donde se llevaban a cabo los nuevos torneos televisados.

El chico levantó la mirada al cielo por sobre la colina, inmediatamente una sensación de aire fresco y la imagen de la increíble vista que se podía observar desde arriba llegaron a su mente. Sus ansías por llegar a la cima crecieron, la colina no era muy empinada por lo que se podía subir a ella sin ningún tipo de equipo especial pero se debía ser cuidadoso. Las grandes rocas que había en el camino y el rocoso suelo, dificultaban mucho la subida. Cautelosamente, comenzó a caminar, le tomó un par de horas llegar hasta la cima de la colina pero cuando lo hizo recordó la razón de haber subido. Todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, se podía obtener una magnífica vista de Kanto desde allí. Se podía ver el bosque rodeando la colina, más a lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver unos edificios junto a algunas casas que pertenecían a la ciudad más cercana y mucho más allá se podía apreciar el mar.

Fue entonces que mirando al cielo recordó lo dicho en el noticiero del día anterior. **«** ¡El ciclón! **»** pensó alarmado al ver las nubes de tormenta grises aglomerarse en el lejano horizonte. Comprendió rápidamente su situación, no era buena. Sintió como si le echaran un repentino balde de agua helada que lo hizo reaccionar. Se apresuró a bajar pero, para cuando iba a mitad del descenso, la lluvia lo alcanzó. Las nubes grises se posaron sobre él, primero fue como una leve y agradable brisa pero rápidamente cambió, dando paso a una fuerte lluvia con vientos violentos. Las puntas de los árboles más altos se mecían de un lado a otro bruscamente, las hojas de los árboles salían desprendidas con todo y ramas. El viento pronto cobró mayor potencia. Las gotas de lluvia se volvieron gruesas y debido a la fuerte tormenta se sentían como pedradas arrojadas desde el cielo. La lluvia dificultó el tramo final restante, debido a que el suelo estaba empapado y resbaladizo.

Sintiendo las pesadas y dolorosas gotas sobre su cuerpo se apresuró a bajar e hizo lo que uno jamás debe hacer en una situación así, comenzó a correr. Descendió pocos metros antes de que lo inevitable sucediera, se resbaló. Tropezó y rodó colina abajo a través de la rocosa superficie, pudo sentir diferentes golpes en varias partes de su cuerpo una y otra vez repetidamente hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

La sensación de las gotas pegando en su rostro lo hizo despertar, abrió sus ojos. Inmediatamente sintió las repercusiones de la caída, todo el cuerpo le dolía de pies a cabeza, era un dolor bastante fuerte acompañado de un intenso ardor. Hizo un esfuerzo para reclinarse y examinarse, notó que tenía bastantes heridas a lo largo del cuerpo. Su ropa, manchada por los rastros de sangre, estaba rota de varias partes y dejaba entrever la mayoría de golpes y raspones que había sufrido durante la caída.

Ubicado al pie del bosque, en una zona en la que jamás había estado, miró algunos metros más adelante y vio la colina por la que había caído. Un sonoro ruido captó su atención desde la cima de ésta. Miró hacia arriba, al hacerlo observó varios pedazos de roca descendiendo por la colina, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia su posición; era un deslave. Intentó pararse pero un tremendo dolor invadió su pierna izquierda, impidiéndoselo. Al no poder mover la pierna pensó que se la había fracturado. Desesperado, intentó arrastrarse de espaldas pero no consiguió apartarse del camino. Fatigado, se detuvo, miró entonces hacia las rocas que se dirigían hacia él, sin dudarlo supo que lo aplastarían. Las rocas eran grandes, se deslizaban cuesta abajo aumentando cada vez más rápido su velocidad. A pocos metros de distancia, al contemplar el tamaño real de las piedras, fue cuando lo entendió; le quedó claro. Una sensación que jamás antes había sentido se apoderó de su mente, sabía que no sería capaz de esquivarlo. Se sintió alejado de todo y de todos, su corazón latía con bastante fuerza, sus piernas y brazos no paraban de temblar. El gélido frío que sintió no fue el del desolador clima, sino el de la inminente sensación de muerte. Petrificado, pensó que todo terminaría allí. Tuvo un último momento de lucidez, un último pensamiento antes de que todo terminara. **«** Debí haberte hecho caso, tal vez los pokémon sí eran una pérdida de tiempo después de todo **»** pensó arrepentido, recordando las palabras que alguna vez le había dicho su madre años atrás.


	2. El pokemon que eligió a su entrenador

**Capítulo 2: El pokémon que eligió a su entrenador.**

Esperando lo peor, cerró los ojos y escuchó un gemido que lo hizo volver a abrirlos. Asombrado, de la nada, vio salir la silueta de un pokémon. Le pertenecía a un Pikachu, aunque él no lo supiera en ese momento. Aquello era un evento raro, pues hacía ya bastante tiempo que ningún pokémon habitaba el bosque. El Pikachu dio un salto, se paró frente a él y lo protegió. Uso un poderoso ataque trueno para resquebrajar las rocas que venían hacia él, las partió por la mitad y éstas a su vez, se partieron en pedazos más pequeños. A pesar de no ser un entrenador aquello lo sorprendió, esa era la primera vez que veía a un pokémon en acción y no era por medio de la televisión. El Pikachu se acercó a él, fue entonces que notó que su pelaje estaba sucio. Se sentía áspero y duro.

–Pi…ka– gimió con dificultad.

Al escuchar su gemido notó que no sólo estaba descuidado, sino que también estaba herido. Tenía algunas cortadas, no muy profundas, que le atravesaban el lomo. Notó con especial interés unas hendiduras que tenía bajo su brazo derecho. Parecía haber sido mordido con bastante fuerza, probablemente era el resultado de algún enfrentamiento pokémon reciente.

El misterioso Pikachu lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Inmediatamente, un estremecimiento interno recorrió el cuerpo del niño. Sintió como si aquel pokémon le estuviera pidiendo ayuda, fue una sensación tan clara que no la pudo ignorar.

–¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?– preguntó preocupado.

–¡Pi-pikachu-pikaaa! – gimió con desesperación el pokémon.

Trató de entenderlo pero no logró descifrar lo que el Pikachu le quería decir, sin embargo, por la forma nerviosa en cómo se comportaba, asumió que trataba de advertirle algo.

–No sé qué sea, pero está bien, vamos. Salgamos de aquí– indicó el niño.

Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que su pierna ya no le dolía como antes, en su lugar, el dolor le pareció tolerable. Tal vez era gracias a la adrenalina del momento. A pesar de esto, tan pronto como apoyó el pie, comenzó a cojear. El Pikachu escaló su otra pierna y trepó hasta su cabeza. Sus pequeñas garras se clavaron a través de la ropa maltrecha, pero no lo lastimaron. El pokémon parecía exhausto, el niño no le podía estar más agradecido por haber salvado su vida. A pesar del clima, lo dejó descansar un rato en su cabeza en lo que buscaba una salida del bosque.

Totalmente desubicado, y sin saber qué hacer, comenzó a caminar; se adentró en el bosque. Estaba nervioso pues no sabía a dónde se dirigía. Cerca, algunos metros más adelante, escuchó un ruido. Dirigió su vista hacia la fuente del sonido. Alcanzó a ver una silueta humana moverse detrás del tronco de un árbol; pero no vio a las otras seis que lo rodearon.

Aliviado, pensó que, quien quiera que fuera, lo podría ayudar. Contento por ello, se dirigió a la silueta y con voz fuerte le pidió ayuda. De entre los árboles notó sorprendido que salieron varios sujetos, lo tenían rodeado. En total eran siete; seis hombres y una mujer. Todos vestían de negro y tenían una inusual letra R roja grabada en el frente de sus uniformes.

–¿Qué es lo que veo?– dijo burlonamente uno de ellos. –Miren lo que tenemos aquí– agregó.

–Los jefes estarán complacidos en cuanto entreguemos la mercancía– dijo otro.

–¿Qué hacemos con el niño?– preguntó uno de los hombres a la mujer.

–Si es preciso mátenlo, no estamos aquí por él– aclaró.

 **«** ¿Matarme? **»** pensó asustado el niño al oír estas palabras y comenzó a retroceder.

–No intentes escapar tonto, si nos entregas a ese pokémon reconsideraremos el dejarte vivir– indicó uno de ellos.

En ese momento Pikachu despertó y saltó directamente de la cabeza del niño al pasto. Lo hizo justo como si comprendiera la situación. Al verlos atacó por sí mismo sin que nadie se lo ordenara, uso uno de sus ataques eléctricos.

–Ya saben qué hacer– comentó en voz alta uno de los sujetos antes de arrojar su pokebola al aire.

–¡Bloquéalo Rhyhorn!– ordenó.

Un enorme Rhyhorn apareció justo enfrente, frenando en seco el ataque eléctrico de Pikachu. El equipo de los uniformados liberó al resto de sus pokémon. Varios Raticate, Golbat, Ekans, Koffing, un Machoke e incluso un Sandslash de pecho blanco, cuerpo azul celeste y con picos en su espalda que parecían de hielo, salieron a combatir. El inusual Sandslash captó la atención del niño ya que nunca había visto ni oído de un pokémon que tuviera tan peculiares colores.

–No deberías usar a un pokémon que es para los jefes– regañó la mujer.

–¿Qué más da?, se lo robé hace poco a unos sujetos cuyo nombre no recuerdo en una región lejana. En lo personal prefiero divertirme un rato con la mercancía antes de entregarla– indicó el sujeto.

–De acuerdo imbécil, sólo no la maltrates demasiado ¿quieres? recuerda que la paga no es la misma si la mercancía llega dañada– dijo la mujer exasperada.

–Descuida, no lo haré– contestó el hombre.

Los pokémon de aquel equipo superaron en número al Pikachu que estaba frente a ellos y avanzaron amenazadoramente. Pikachu atacó rápidamente a un Golbat que se resintió después de recibir su ataque. Todos los individuos de aquel grupo ordenaron a sus respectivos pokémon atacar al mismo objetivo. Preocupado, el niño miró a Pikachu, el pobre no estaba ni cerca de las condiciones óptimas para poder luchar, lo podía ver en la forma en cómo se movía e incluso en la que respiraba, ya había dado mucho de sí.

–Ataque de cuerno Rhyhorn–

–Usa Hipercolmillo Raticate–

Uno a uno cada uno de los individuos le ordenaron un ataque diferente a sus respectivos pokémon. Golpe tras golpe acertaron todos contra el ahora indefenso Pikachu.

–¡Oigan, ya es suficiente! – gritó el niño.

Todos parecían bastante divertidos con lo que hacían. Asustado, el niño se dio cuenta de que esa ya no era una batalla ni una paliza, era un claro castigo en contra de Pikachu. El último golpe dado por el inusual Sandslash blanco, un fuerte arañazo a nivel del rostro. Le hirió el ojo, rasgándole una pequeña parte del párpado izquierdo. Pikachu cayó inconsciente después del tan severo golpe. El niño pensó que todo terminaría ahí pero estaba equivocado. Los miembros de aquel equipo no cesaron sus ataques, siguieron ordenando ataque tras ataque a sus respectivos pokémon sobre el ya severamente lastimado Pikachu.

Alarmado, se dio cuenta de que si no hacia algo lo iban a matar. **«** ¿En qué están pensando? **»** se preguntó horrorizado al contemplar la crueldad de la que esas personas eran capaces. Aquel pokémon le había salvado la vida, ahora le correspondería a él devolverle el favor.

Sin pensarlo se acercó al Pikachu, milagrosamente ningún ataque lo alcanzó. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, se dio la vuelta y, como pudo, comenzó a correr a toda prisa. Ni siquiera le importó a hacia donde corría, su prioridad era alejar al Pikachu lo más que pudiera de aquel lugar.

–¡Estúpidos, no se queden mirando y vayan por él!– se oyó el grito de la enfadada mujer a sus espaldas.

No muy lejos de allí había una cabaña, ese lugar parecía perfecto para resguardarlos de la lluvia y tal vez como escondite. El niño tocó a la puerta pero para su sorpresa ésta estaba abierta. Tan pronto como tocó la puerta ésta se abrió. Entró, examinó rápidamente la cabaña y al hacerlo se encontró con una habitación que tenía una puerta blanca. Pensó en esconderse allí pero cuando intentó abrirla se percató de que estaba cerrado con llave. Forcejeó un poco para intentar moverla pero no consiguió nada.

Del otro lado se escuchó un ruido peculiar, sonó como si algo se moviera entre una vasta pila de cosas. Casi inmediatamente algo comenzó a golpear la puerta desde el otro lado. El niño se apartó al ver como la puerta comenzó a sucumbir ante la fuerza de lo que fuera que estuviera del otro lado. El sexto golpe fue el definitivo, la madera de la puerta se trozó y la puerta se vino abajo. Vio salir entonces a un pequeño pokémon que parecía estar hecho de metal, tenía un color gris brillante, lo veía con su único ojo y levitaba en el aire. Tras él, había unas escaleras, lo demás se veía oscuro. Fue ahí que comprendió que no se trataba de una habitación sino de un sótano. Se acercó a las escaleras, las bajó cuidadosamente y encendió el interruptor que estaba en la pared justo al final de éstas. En cuanto la luz iluminó el cuarto investigó lo que allí había. Al fondo, se encontraba una montaña de pokebolas, una sobre otra estaban todas aglomeradas como si se tratase de alguna especie de tesoro.

–¡Cielos! Debe haber cientos de pokémon encerrados aquí – comentó asombrado.

El pokémon que levitaba, justo a su lado, por sobre su hombro. Hizo un ruido extraño, sonó metálico e inexpresivo.

–Beel-duum–

En ese momento aquella curiosidad que sentía sobre ese lugar desapareció. Escuchó pasos en el piso superior, podía escuchar con total claridad lo que sucedía arriba. **«** ¡No puede ser! y, ¡¿si este es su escondite?! **»** se preguntó asustado. De ser así había terminado en el peor lugar posible. Miró a su alrededor, buscó alguna ventana o ventila que le sirviera para escaparse pero lamentablemente no había ninguna. Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse, sin pokémon no podría hacerles frente. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, se acercó a la montaña de pokebolas y arrojó una pero nada pasó. No se rendiría tan fácil, colocó a Pikachu en el suelo y continuó arrojando las pokebolas más cercanas a él, sin embargo nada salió de éstas. Se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba haciendo algo mal ya que había visto que los pokémon de la televisión salían tan pronto como sus entrenadores arrojaban las pokebolas pero con él, por alguna razón, no parecía funcionar.

Por el sonido de los pasos escuchó que se acercaban. Sin más opción, se aproximó al interruptor y apagó la luz. A un costado de la pila de pokebolas, en una esquina, había visto una especie de puerta de madera vieja con pequeñas rendijas horizontales reclinada contra la pared. Parecía el mejor lugar para esconderse. Tomó a Pikachu y, lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, se acercó y se ocultó atrás de ésta.


	3. Tecnología mejorada

**Capítulo 3: Tecnología mejorada.**

–¡Beeel!–

Se oyó el gemido del Beldum con el mismo tono inexpresivo.

–¡Shh!, no hagas ruido Bel. Quédate quieto y no hagas nada– murmuró el niño.

–Bel-bel– respondió el pokémon justo como si lo hubiera entendido. Se escondió en el mismo espacio y se quedó totalmente callado.

Los tres ahora estaban a la espera de lo que sucediera. Los pasos se oían cerca del marco del sótano, pudo escuchar las pisadas y también las voces. Los oía acercándose y acortando aún más la distancia.

–Stacey, la puerta fue derribada– se oyó la voz de uno de ellos.

–Debió ser ese maldito mocoso– indicó el mismo hombre con clara molestia en su voz, hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. –Debió encontrar al pokémon que dejé vigilando la habitación del otro lado– manifestó.

–¡Cómo eres imbécil! Tú eras el encargado de asegurarla. Espero por tu bien que hayas hecho correctamente el proceso de adiestramiento, de lo contrario el pokémon que dejaste encargado ya no regresará. Qué tal que ese niño lo encontró y ya fue con la policía a dar nuestra ubicación– contestó la mujer con su mal carácter.

–Lo siento, pensé que sería suficiente al dejarla cerrada con llave. Además es sólo un niño ¿qué tan listo puede ser?– preguntó.

–Más listo que tú aparentemente– replicó un segundo hombre con voz seria.

–¡AAGRHHH! Ustedes los hombres son tan estúpidos–

–¡Stacey! – llamó una cuarta voz.

–¡AHORA QUÉ! – exclamó furiosa.

–No encontré rastro de huellas más allá de la cabaña, el tonto aún debe estar perdido vagando por ahí– indicó.

–Bien, eso es bueno. Al menos tenemos tiempo suficiente para empacar todo e irnos– aseguró la mujer, recuperando la compostura.

–Pero Stacey, ¿qué hay del Pikachu? – preguntó la cuarta voz.

–Olvida el rescate, ya sabemos la ubicación de su entrenadora, eso era lo importante. Es una lástima pero no podré darle la pequeña sorpresa que tenía en mente para ella. Juro que esa arpía me las pagará personalmente. Tenemos el cargamento completo, eso deberá complacer a los jefes–

–Ahora, ustedes dos háganse de utilidad y bajen al sótano. Encárguense de la última parte del cargamento. El convoy ya no debe tardar en llegar. Tú, el de cuerpo atlético acompáñame, tú y los demás se encargarán de vigilar el punto de encuentro. Ven, te daré las coordenadas–

–Sí Stacey, como órdenes– respondieron los tres antes de hacer lo que la mujer ordenaba.

El sonido de las pisadas se hizo más fuerte, los individuos pasaron del marco de la puerta y entraron al sótano descendiendo por las escaleras. Al bajar, prendieron la luz y se acercaron al montículo de pokebolas, traían cargando una extensa red. El niño pudo ver por entre las rendijas a dos hombres mientras éstos se acercaban a él y rogaba porque no lo fueran a descubrir.

–El nuevo y reformado equipo Rocket ¿eh? –

–Lo sé, suena genial ¿cierto? –

–Sí, lo mejor es que ningún niño de once años nos derrotará esta vez–

–Tú lo has dicho, ese maldito de Red, más le vale que no vuelva a mostrar su rostro por aquí. ¿Cuántos años han pasado? Ya perdí la cuenta. Como sea sé que fácil han sido más de cuarenta. Tomó tiempo pero los jefes dominan Kanto ahora. Si Giovanni estuviera aquí estaría tan orgulloso de lo que hemos logrado, hemos expandido nuestras fronteras a la mayoría de las otras regiones–

–Y que lo digas, sin duda lo estaría. Por cierto, ¿sabes que fue de él? – preguntó el segundo hombre al escucharlo.

–Nah, lo último que supe es que cerró su gimnasio y se retiró a un lugar alejado. Nadie lo volvió a ver, desapareció de la faz de la Tierra. Probablemente ya esté muerto– contestó su compañero.

–Yo también me hubiera desaparecido si un niño de once me hubiera derrotado– afirmó.

–Subestimaron al mocoso de Red, ese niño era todo un prodigio. Ese precisamente fue el error de los antiguos miembros del equipo Rocket, no lo tomaron en serio y mira cómo terminaron–

–Te equivocas amigo, el problema de los viejos miembros es que mojaban sus pantalones ante cualquier adversidad que se les presentaba, además eran pésimos luchando–

–Eso es verdad, ¿oíste hablar de Jessie y James? –

–¿De quién? –

–Jessie y James, toda una leyenda. Los estúpidos más estúpidos que tuvo el viejo equipo Rocket–

–Ahhh, los del gato parlanchín–

–Meowth– corrigió su compañero.

–Sí, ése. ¿Qué con ellos? –

–Jamás entendí porque Giovanni nunca los despidió. Hasta donde sé lo intentó un par de veces pero jamás fue algo definitivo–

–No sé, es un misterio que jamás tendrá una respuesta lógica–

–Cambiando de tema, ¿qué opinas de las nuevas pokebolas? –

–No sé que tienen de nuevas, lucen exactamente igual que las pokebolas básicas–

–¡Exacto!, esa era la intención pero su diseño interno es muy diferente. Ahora tienen un seguro que sólo se activa con las huellas dactilares del equipo Rocket. Cualquier individuo que intente sacar a los pokémon de ellas no podrá hacerlo sin la autorización de nuestra nueva base de datos. Otra de las geniales ideas por parte de nuestros jefes–

–Ya veo, además de borrarles la memoria a los pokémon que capturan tienen un mecanismo de seguridad interno. Aunque ¿exactamente cómo es que nuestros pokémon no nos olvidan? –

–Por el proceso de adiestramiento por el que los hacemos pasar y porque nosotros sí estamos en la base de datos genio. De qué otra forma crees que podríamos haberle robado sus pokémon a tantos entrenadores y hacer que sus pokémon nos obedecieran–

–Claro, claro el proceso de adiestramiento y la base de datos. La tecnología de hoy en día ya no la entiendo–

–No la entiendes porque eres un tarado–

–¡Oye!– replicó molesto.

–… sólo bromeó– comentó entre risas su compañero.

El chico pensó que eso sería lo último que escucharía de aquella conversación pero a esos dos hombres parecía gustarles hablar mientras trabajaban.

–Stacey me da miedo–

–¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó su compañero.

–Ya sabes, creo que en verdad tiene serios problemas. Oí un rumor que decía que planeaba entregar muerto al pokémon de la entrenadora que se supone pagaría el rescate. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no fue eso lo que exactamente intentó hacer hace rato? Secuestrarlos y pedir rescate por ellos está bien pero ¿matarlos? Y de todas formas cobrar la recompensa eso es de bestias, de gente con problemas– expresó el hombre.

–Sí y si mal no recuerdo nosotros la obedecimos. Los tiempos cambian, ya sabes cómo es esto, si un superior te da una orden, te guste o no, no puedes negarte. Aunque para fines prácticos concuerdo contigo. ¿Qué habrá hecho esa entrenadora para despertar tal furia en Stacey? –

–No sé, aunque ciertamente no se necesita mucho para hacerla enfadar. Imaginas que haga todo esto, ¿sólo por capricho? ¿Qué tal que lo hace sólo porque considera a la entrenadora más bonita que ella?–

–Quién sabe, podría ser el caso. Como sea no planeo averiguarlo. Recuerda si tienes planes de retiro no metas tus narices en los asuntos de los otros miembros del equipo Rocket, esa es la primera regla y es fundamental para ocasiones como éstas–

–Tienes toda la razón camarada, ¿esa era la última?–

–Sí, así es– afirmó el hombre mientras guardaba la última pokebola dentro de una red.

Ambos sujetos le hicieron un nudo a la extensa red que contenía el montículo de pokebolas.

–Bien, llevemos esto afuera– se apresuró a decir uno de ellos.

–Pero esto ni de chiste cabrá por el marco de la puerta– replicó el otro.

–Claro que no genio, esa era la idea. Si algún mirón descubría este lugar sería incapaz de llevarse todas las pokebolas consigo, a menos claro que fuera de poco a poco, pero honestamente quién haría algo como eso. Para eso sirve este artefacto que dejamos en este lado de las escaleras, mira, me acerco a él, fijo los parámetros, presiono este botón y…–

Un rayo salió disparado del extraño aparato y fue a dar a la enorme red que contenía las pokebolas, desapareciéndolas al contacto.

–¡Ohhhh! – exclamó sorprendido su compañero.

–Listo, en los ajustes establecí la zona en la que deberían aparecer. Ósea en el punto de encuentro–

–Dime cómo funciona–

–Maldición, pareces un niño. No sé nada técnico de su funcionamiento, sólo sé que usa parte de la misma tecnología de transferencia que es usada en los centros pokémon sólo que ajustada a nuestros fines. Una limitación le impide mandar las pokebolas directamente hacia nuestra base, por lo cual debemos mandarlas al punto de encuentro y de ahí transportarlas a nuestra base, o eso creo. En resumidas cuentas algún cerebrito en tecnología de nuestro equipo hackeo el sistema de los centros pokémon y copió parte de su complejo sistema de algoritmos de transferencia. ¿Feliz?–

–Sí, eso es asombroso. Pero, ¿por qué no mejor robar los pokémon directamente de los centros? Nos ahorraría incontables horas de trabajo–

–Porque sólo copiamos parte de su sistema, no metimos ningún virus en él. De hacerlo alertaríamos a las autoridades y eventualmente descubrirían la brecha que usamos inicialmente para copiar su sistema. En resumidas cuentas taparían el hoyo que nosotros cavamos y tendríamos que volver a cavar otro hoyo. Entraríamos en un interminable juego de ingenio y no hay necesidad de complicarnos más las cosas ¿o sí? –

–Claro que no, tienes razón. No lo había visto de esa manera–

Se oyeron nuevamente pasos en el piso superior seguidos de una voz:

–¿Ya terminaron allá abajo par de tortolos? – preguntó impaciente la mujer.

–Sí, Stacey– contestó uno de ellos.

–Bien, porque el convoy ya llegó, nos está esperando en la zona acordada junto con el resto del equipo–

–Convoys, nuevos sistemas, crimen mejorado, montones de dinero. ¡Adoro al nuevo equipo Rocket! – dijo con singular alegría uno de los sujetos.

–Sí, sí. Vámonos que aún tenemos que llegar al punto de encuentro. Lo primero será salir de este bosque y de ahí a las montañas, el resto será pan comido–

En ese momento se escuchó el lejano sonido de varias sirenas. Los dos hombres apresuraron el paso y subieron los escalones.


	4. Plan de escape

**Capítulo 4: Plan de escape.**

–¿Sirenas? ¿Cómo diablos se las ingenió la policía para encontrarnos aquí en esta parte del bosque?– preguntó desconcertado uno de ellos.

–Alguien aparte de ese mocoso debió habernos visto rondando por el bosque y los llamó. Descuida, tenemos tiempo pero no de sobra, si están cerca y no han rodeado la cabaña es porque desconocen nuestra ubicación exacta, lo cual es bueno. Apégate al plan, andando, vámonos– dijo la mujer con un extraño e inusual tono calmado.

–No olvides traer el aparato, si la policía lo descubre sería comprometedor–

–A la orden– respondió uno de ellos. Bajó las escaleras, cargó el inusual aparato en su espalda, apagó la luz, volvió a subir las escaleras y abandonó el cuarto.

Tan pronto se fueron, un sentimiento de alivio se apoderó del niño. Estaba feliz de que no lo hubieran visto. Su prioridad ahora era llevar a Pikachu a un centro pokémon cuanto antes. El más cercano era el del camino 23 pero para ello primero debía salir del bosque. Tan pronto como dejó de escuchar las pisadas salió de la cabaña acompañado por sus dos compañeros. El mal clima aún continuaba afuera. Escuchando el sonido de las sirenas cada vez más cerca, corrió hacia éste y se encontró con un pequeño sendero que lo llevó hacia un amplio campo. Éste tenía el pasto crecido y estaba repleto de diferentes tipos de plantas, parecía llevar algunos años abandonado. Ahí vio a una mujer montada en una cuatrimoto de llantas grandes, liderando a lo que parecía ser todo un escuadrón de hombres uniformados; todos traían puestos unos impermeables amarillos y al igual que la oficial iban montados en cuatrimotos similares.

–¡Alto ahí, es la policía, identifícate!– ordenó desde lejos a través de un altavoz la oficial.

El niño colocó cuidadosamente al Pikachu sobre su cabeza y luego levantó las manos en señal de que no opondría resistencia. Varios Growlithe salieron de entre la maleza y se acercaron para rodearlo. El Beldum que venía a su lado trató de defenderlo pero el niño se lo impedió, le ordenó que no hiciera nada. Unos cuantos Growlithe empezaron a olfatearlos mientras otros les gruñían amenazadoramente. La primera persona en llegar a él fue un oficial masculino, lo hizo con intenciones hostiles. De no haber sido porque levantó las manos el niño hubiera jurado que lo habría derribado. El oficial, de cuerpo corpulento, se acercó y le dobló las muñecas, esposándoselas detrás de la espalda.

–El chico tiene uno de los pokémon que concuerdan con la descripción de los reportes oficial– dijo el hombre revisando al Pikachu con un pequeño aparato especial que traía cargando en la mano.

–Relájese teniente, es sólo un niño. Mire su estado, déjeme el resto a mí– indicó la oficial.

La joven oficial de pelo azul y ojos claros se acercó y ordenó al resto de los oficiales que retiraran a sus Growlithe. Amablemente le quitó las esposas y se disculpó en nombre del departamento de policía por haberlo tratado de esa manera.

–Soy la oficial Jen, espero tengas una buena explicación para tener en tu posesión un pokémon que fue reportado como robado. Es más, ese Beldum que viene contigo ni siquiera pertenece a esta región, no me extrañaría que también haya sido robado– indicó.

–¡Oficial, soy inocente! Con gusto le explicaré todo, pero primero me urge que lleven a este Pikachu a un centro pokémon cuanto antes– mencionó el chico angustiado mientras le entregaba al Pikachu.

La oficial se acercó y examinó cuidadosamente al pokémon.

–Es verdad, se ve bastante malherido, pocas veces en mi vida había visto a un pokémon en tan mal estado, pobrecillo, tiene su ojo lastimado. Haré que uno de mis oficiales se lo lleve cuanto antes–

La oficial hizo la seña para que uno de los oficiales se acercara.

–Quiero que lleves a este Pikachu al centro pokémon cuanto antes–

–Muy bien, déjelo en mis manos capitana–

El hombre tomó al inconsciente Pikachu y se lo llevó a toda prisa en una de las cuatrimotos. La oficial Jen miró al niño en espera de una explicación.

–Sé que le sonara descabellado pero me encontré con un grupo de delincuentes que…–

–¡El equipo Rocket!– se apresuró a decir la oficial.

–Entonces ¿son famosos? – preguntó.

–Hace cuarenta años lo eran, eran sinónimo de problemas. Si mi madre no me hubiera contado en carne propia la historia no la hubiera creído de nadie más. Un talentoso niño de once años descubrió su base secreta de operaciones en un casino en la ciudad Azulona. Básicamente él entró y derrotó a cada uno de los miembros del equipo Rocket hasta que llegó con su líder, Giovanni, ambos se enfrentaron en más de una ocasión en batallas pokémon y ese chico, Red, siempre salió avante. Más tarde, cuando estaba a un paso de desafiar a la liga pokémon, se dio cuenta de que Giovanni era nada más y nada menos que el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde. Tras derrotarlo por tercera, y última vez, Giovanni desintegró a su equipo. Se retiró y desapareció durante muchos años, algunos afirmaron haber sabido de él pero fueron sólo rumores. Dos años más tarde los ejecutivos restantes del equipo Rocket trataron de contactar con él por medio de señales de radio pero nunca lograron su cometido, tras fracasar fueron arrestados. Los años venideros fueron extremadamente pacíficos para los habitantes de Kanto. Ahora cuarenta años después se vuelven a presentar, no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta las cosas que han pasando últimamente en los alrededores. No creo que ningún otro grupo criminal tenga la organización suficiente como para realizar los crímenes que se han perpetrado–

–En ese caso me creerá si le digo que me topé con ellos y que escapé de su escondite en una cabaña ubicada no muy lejos de aquí–

–Si eso es verdad diría que eres alguien con suerte, serías el primer testigo que tengo desde que los crímenes comenzaron a incrementarse. Sé breve, dime lo más importante, me darás el resto de la información de vuelta en la comisaría–

–De acuerdo, llevaban un vasto número de pokebolas dentro de una red y dijeron que las transportarían por medio de un convoy, eso es lo más importante que puedo decirle–

–¡¿Un convoy?!– expresó sorprendida. –Eso es imposible estando en el bosque, carecen de espacio–

–Dijeron que irían a un punto de encuentro o algo así, de ahí a las montañas y que luego el resto sería pan comido– aclaró el chico.

–Eso es absurdo, en las montañas no hay caminos, menos para un convoy ¿qué estarán planeando? – se preguntó extrañada la oficial.

Después de contarle un poco mejor sobre la situación, un oficial, se acercó a revisar la pierna del niño. Le dijo que había sufrido un golpe bastante severo que lastimó la mayoría de su tejido muscular junto con algunos tendones y ligamentos pero le aclaró que no debía preocuparse, ya que con el tiempo se recuperaría. Después de escuchar el relato sobre cómo aquel niño había terminado ahí, los oficiales fueron en busca de la cabaña. La oficial Jen ordenó establecer un perímetro. Los oficiales acordonaron la zona y un equipo de ellos fue enviado a revisar los alrededores.

–¡Oficial Jen!– llamó un oficial con prisa.

–¿Qué ocurre teniente? –

–En el sector C del bosque encontramos esto– afirmó el uniformado.

–Una pokebola vacía– indicó Jen, mirando la pokebola abierta.

–También interrogamos a la mujer que hizo la llamada. Además de lo reportado inicialmente, afirmó haber visto a un grupo de siete individuos rumbo a las montañas. Eso confirma la historia del chico–

–¡Solicite unidades terrestres, las cuatrimotos ya no nos servirán. Las vías deben estar despejadas debido al mal clima. Asegúrense de que así sea, ¡Controlen el acceso y manden establecer un bloqueo en las intersecciones de la carretera 16!–

–En seguida– dijo el oficial antes de anunciar por radio las órdenes.

–No tengo idea de que es lo que estén planeando pero no podrán ir a ningún lado– aseveró la oficial.

–En este momento no puedo llevarte de vuelta a la comisaría, tendrás que venir conmigo y mis hombres, iremos a revisar el camino que va hacia las montañas– le indicó Jen al niño. Luego le puso un impermeable, que le quedó grande pero lo resguardó de la fría lluvia.

Jen uso la pokebola vacía para guardar a Beldum en ella. La oficial se quedó con la pokebola y la colgó a la altura de su cintura. Sin más opción el niño accedió a ir con ella, se montó en la parte trasera de la cuatrimoto de la oficial. No había mucho espacio, por lo que realmente se encontraba incómodo.

–Sujétate bien– indicó Jen.

–¿De dónde?– preguntó aterrado el chico al contemplar la posibilidad de que podría caerse del vehículo en movimiento.

–¿De dónde más? De mi cintura, inclínate hacia delante y aférrate con fuerza, no te despegues–

Hizo lo que la oficial le pidió, el niño estaba más nervioso por el viaje en sí que por la posibilidad de toparse nuevamente con el equipo Rocket. Tan pronto como el motor de la moto se encendió el niño comenzó a temblar. No pudo dejar los nerviosos de lado durante todo el trayecto. Sintió como el aire helado golpeaba constantemente parte de su rostro. El viaje fue corto pero a él le pareció bastante largo, fue un alivio en cuanto volvió a escuchar la voz de la oficial Jen.

–Ya puedes soltarme–

El niño estaba tan aterrado que sentía que sus brazos y piernas estaban agarrotados. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el control de sus extremidades. La policía se encontraba en el único camino transitable que daba hacia las montañas. Debido al mal clima la visibilidad era mala, el camino estaba obstaculizado. Repleto por los fuertes vientos que levantaban la tierra y el polvo. Lentamente la oficial Jen comenzó a recorrer el camino revisando el perímetro. Avanzó unos cuantos metros en su moto antes de detenerse mientras sus hombres montaban guardia. En ese instante un ruido fuerte, como a motor, sonó distante. Un grupo de doce camiones negros, con enormes carpas blancas; bien aseguradas, que cubrían la parte trasera de los vehículos, aparecieron desde el otro extremo del camino. Los camiones venían formados en línea recta. Un par de luces delanteras iluminaron el camino. El grupo de camiones iba a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la cuatrimoto de la oficial Jen, llamando así la atención del resto de los oficiales. El niño al ver que los camiones los embestirían trató de bajarse de la cuatrimoto y echarse a correr pero la oficial se lo impidió.

–¡Si te bajas ahora corres el riesgo de que te atropellen!– manifestó preocupada la oficial.

Jen aceleró a toda prisa apartándose del centro del camino, evitando así que los camiones los embistieran. Los camiones pasaron de largo y se dirigieron hacia el resto de los oficiales quienes también se quitaron para evitar ser atropellados.

–¡Son ellos, deténganlos! – ordenó la oficial por radio a la par que activaba la pequeña sirena de su cuatrimoto e inmediatamente pisó el acelerador a fondo tan pronto como el último camión los rebasó.


	5. El convoy Rocket

**Capítulo 5: El convoy Rocket.**

–Estas llantas y en general, estos vehículos, no están hechos para este tipo de persecución. ¡Agárrate bien! Haré lo que pueda– exclamó la oficial.

–Central, habla Jen. Solicito refuerzos, mi equipo se encuentra en persecución de un convoy rumbo a la carretera 16. Doce camiones negros con carpas blancas se dirigen a ciudad Azulona–

Las sirenas del resto de las cuatrimotos comenzaron a sonar, inmediatamente aceleraron dando así inicio a una persecución. Al sentir el acelerón de golpe, los nervios del niño regresaron, se aferró a la oficial como si su vida dependiera de ello.

–¡Ouch!– expresó adolorida. –No tan fuerte, me estás pellizcando– dijo la oficial.

Inmediatamente el niño procuró reducir la fuerza con la que la estaba sujetando. Su mente estaba trabada, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en el inminente deseo por bajarse cuanto antes de aquella cuatrimoto.

Los camiones condujeron por la carretera, tomaron el recién construido puente Victoria. El cual conectaba la carretera 22 con la carretera 16, pasando por encima de la antigua ruta 2.

–¡Van demasiado rápido, nuestras motos no les darán alcance!– gritó uno de los oficiales que iba a su lado.

–Usen a los pokémon entonces– ordenó Jen.

–¡Pero capitana aún sigue lloviendo!– replicó el mismo oficial.

–¡Teniente! Nuestros elementos están entrenados para este tipo de situaciones, úsenlos– indicó de nueva cuenta la oficial.

Los policías, en pleno movimiento, liberaron a varios Growlithe y Arcanine respectivamente. Un Arcanine hizo uso del movimiento día soleado para hacer que la lluvia se detuviera temporalmente. Las nubes se despejaron formando un pequeño hueco en el cielo, a través del cual la luz del sol logró pasar. Los demás pokémon usaron ataques de lanzallamas para intentar frenar a alguno de los camiones pero ninguno tuvo éxito.

–Son a prueba de fuego– comentó otro de los policías.

–Arcanine, usa velocidad extrema– ordenó uno de los oficiales más cercanos al último camión al ver que éste aceleró aún más.

El ataque tuvo éxito, Arcanine logró alcanzar uno de los neumáticos traseros y, con sus afiladas garras, lo rasgó. El camión se tambaleó un poco al perder el neumático, redujo brevemente su velocidad y siguió adelante. Incrédulos, contemplaron como el camión no se detuvo a pesar de que uno de sus rines iba rozando el asfalto, sacando chispas debido a la fricción. El conductor del camión se asomó por la ventanilla y arrojó una pokebola de la cual salió un Koffing, éste usó su pantalla de humo para hacer que la visibilidad fuera nula y luego liberó una nube de gas tóxica.

–¡Frenen, frenen!– ordenó la oficial a mitad del puente. –Si respiramos ese gas podríamos morir– aseguró.

Los oficiales más próximos al camión frenaron de emergencia. Sólo unos pocos, los que iban más atrás y que llevaban casco, los rebasaron y continuaron con la persecución. Al perderse el contacto visual, el resto se detuvo y regresó a sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokebolas. El efecto de día soleado terminó, las nubes volvieron a eclipsar el pequeño hueco que se había formado y la fuerte lluvia volvió a caer.

–Si siguen este camino llegaran a la carretera 16, de ahí tienen tres posibles rutas de escape: la sección A; va a ciudad Celeste, la sección B; la más cercana que va a Ciudad Azulona y la sección C; que va a la Ciudad Carmín– comentó el policía que estaba a su lado.

–Bien, comunícate con ellos y pregúntales si el bloqueo que ordené ya está listo– indicó Jen.

–Atención central, aquí oficial con identificación AS0194 solicito informe sobre las unidades en los sectores A,B y C ¿el bloqueo ya está listo?–

–Afirmativo, un total de 16 unidades terrestres están bloqueando los tres puntos de acceso–

–Enterado central, extremen precauciones–

Varios minutos después los oficiales que se quedaron atrás, esperando a que la nube de gas tóxica desapareciera, voltearon a ver a su capitana en espera de sus órdenes. En ese momento la oficial Jen tomó su radio.

–Central, aquí Jen. Solicito un informe de la situación–

Hubo un breve silencio pero luego la radio comenzó a sonar.

–Sólo uno de los sospechosos apareció, envistió a las unidades del bloqueo en el sector B. Tres unidades quedaron inutilizadas pero el objetivo se volcó en el proceso. Encontramos a dos miembros del equipo Rocket a bordo, están relativamente ilesos y los estamos procesando. El objetivo iba vacío, repito el objetivo iba vacio, no hallamos ningún tipo de carga en el camión. Cambio–

–Enterado central, mantengan los puntos de control en un radio de veinte km. Cambio y fuera–

–No sé cómo lo hicieron pero lograron desaparecer once camiones, debieron haber creado un túnel o algo parecido para poder ocultar esa cantidad de vehículos. Me queda claro que el camión que colisionó no fue más que una distracción. Este equipo Rocket está dispuesto a llegar más lejos con tal de lograr sus objetivos. Tendremos que realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva en las seccione para conocer los detalles. Por ahora creo que tu aventura ha sido más que suficiente. Te llevaré de regreso a la jefatura, dime ¿te gustaría una taza de chocolate caliente?–

La oficial llevó al niño de regreso a la comisaría en ciudad Azulona, allí le brindaron mejor atención médica y le dieron medicinas para evitar que fuera a resfriarse. Aquel chico terminó de contar todos los detalles que recordó a la oficial Jen. Las secciones donde Jen ordenó las búsquedas, eran áreas grandes por cubrir. Si los Rocket estaban escondidos en algún sitio la oficial Jen estaba convencida de que tenía que ser en alguno de esos dos sectores, no había más posibilidades. La búsqueda dio inicio tan pronto como el padre fue por su hijo a la jefatura.

Jen le permitió al niño quedarse con el Beldum, le dijo que parecía agradarle y hasta donde ella sabía ese Beldum no era robado. Sin embargo el Pikachu que lo había salvado era una historia diferente. Aún así, tan pronto como saliera del hospital, Jen le permitiría quedarse con el Pikachu temporalmente en lo que encontraban a su respectiva entrenadora. Cuando esto sucediera la oficial llamaría al padre para que éste fuera a la jefatura a entregar al pokémon.

Acompañado por un nuevo amigo el padre y su hijo fueron a visitar al Pikachu al centro Pokémon. Al llegar, la enfermera encargada les explicó que debido a la profundidad del arañazo sufrido, y al tiempo que pasó sin ser atendido apropiadamente, le quedaría una marca de por vida. Fuera de ese detalle el Pikachu estaba nuevamente sano y a salvo.

Pikachu, al ver al niño, corrió hacia él. Trepó por su pierna, escaló su cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza y se acomodó allí. Aquella noche, antes de dormirse, el niño le hizo una promesa al Pikachu. Le dijo que aunque la policía no diera con su entrenadora él haría de esa su meta en la vida.

A partir de ese día varios años pasaron, el pequeño niño fue creciendo y se convirtió en todo un joven. Con el tiempo el joven afianzó su convicción, no sería fácil pero alentado por su padre perseguiría su sueño; se convertiría en un entrenador pokémon. Quería defender a los pokémon de todas aquellas personas que fueran iguales o similares al equipo Rocket. El joven, durante esos años, esperó y esperó pero la llamada que él tanto anhelaba recibir jamás llegó. Fue entonces que decidió que no sólo se convertiría en entrenador pokémon, sino que además, viajaría de región en región buscando a la entrenadora de Hope. Ese fue el sobrenombre que, el alguna vez niño, le puso al Pikachu que salvó su vida.


	6. Un nuevo estilo de vida

**Capítulo 6: Un nuevo estilo de vida.**

Los años venideros no fueron fáciles, tuvieron su punto clímax cuando el joven perdió a su padre. Para entonces el ya tenía quince años. Esto lo obligó a regresar a vivir con su madre, quien a duras penas lo soportaba. Aquella habitación en la que lo había colocado no era muy grande pero era mejor a no tener nada. Cinco largos años había vivido con ella desde entonces.

Un fuerte trueno lo hizo estremecerse, el estrepitoso sonido lo sacó de sus recuerdos y lo regresó al presente. Aún era de noche, la tormenta afuera no cesaba. El dolor que, con anterioridad había experimentado, volvió y esta vez se quedó ahí por más tiempo. **«** Te extraño papá, te extraño a ti y a las historias que solías contarme **»** reconoció triste momentos antes de cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de salir de casa, el joven tuvo una discusión con su madre durante el desayuno.

–No deberías de desperdiciar el dinero que tu padre te dejó de esa manera–

–Es lo que él hubiera querido–

–¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero? Deseo ver a mi hijo convertido en un hombre exitoso que pueda mantenerse a sí mismo y que pueda darse el lujo de comprar todo lo que desee. Las fascinaciones de tu padre no le trajeron nada más que problemas a tu vida y deberías olvidarlas. Tienes un trabajo que te permite subsistir, tienes un techo, que aunque no te guste, te permite pasar las noches. Si te vas lo perderás todo y ¿por qué? Por unas simples y tontas historias que tu padre jamás debió haberte contado en primer lugar–

–Pero yo quiero vivir una aventura como ésas. No podría haber mayor logro para mí que ése y eso es lo que me gustaría que entendieras–

–Lo que tú buscas no te dará abasto ni traerá comida a la mesa. Las aventuras de las que hablas terminaron años atrás. Hoy en día sólo tienes a un puñado de gente que aún lucha por vivir en un mundo que ya pasó al olvido. Esa es la misma realidad que tu padre no pudo afrontar y es la misma que te transmitió a ti–

–¡Pero los pokémon son reales!–

–Lo serán pero las cosas han cambiado, ¡el mundo ha cambiado! Tú bien sabes que los que no se adaptan terminan solos y viviendo en condiciones deplorables. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Siento a tu padre a través de tus palabras y eso no me agrada. ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta del daño que su influencia te ha causado? Esa fue la causa por la que me separé de él, aferrarse al pasado no hace nada más que llenar tu cabeza de absurdas ilusiones. Tienes que enfocarte en tu presente hijo y pensar en tu futuro, sólo así llegaras lejos en la vida. Tu padre fue alguien que jamás pudo volver a poner los pies en la tierra. No quiero que tú sigas por ese mismo camino. Reconsidéralo y por favor piensa en tu futuro, ya no eres un niño, eres un adulto. Quiero que tomes cualquiera que sea tu decisión basado en eso. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más por ti. Espero que recapacites y te aclaro, si decides salir por esa puerta ya no volverás a entrar– dijo la madre dando un claro ultimátum.

Un súbito silencio se apreció dentro de la cocina, el joven se quedó unos minutos callado pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho y luego le respondió:

–Si así van a ser las cosas entonces adiós mamá y gracias por todo. Esto es algo que de verdad quiero hacer– dijo poco antes de guardar sus cosas en una mochila y de cruzar la puerta.

Casi inmediatamente un sentimiento liberador surgió en su interior. No era el hecho de que estaría lejos de su madre, sino de que finalmente podría perseguir aquello que tanto anhelaba. En ese momento decidió que no se sentiría orgulloso hasta no haber satisfecho su deseo por aquello que realmente deseaba.

Por su parte la madre se quedo pensando en lo iluso e ingenuo que era su hijo, sabía perfectamente que afuera las cosas eran diferentes. El mundo ya no era amable ni bueno con aquellos que se atrevían a soñar. No podía ni imaginar la cantidad de desilusiones que su hijo encontraría ahí afuera. En el momento en que lo vio partir, supo internamente que ya no lo volvería a ver. Culpó aún más a su difunto ex-esposo por haberle estropeado la vida a su único hijo.

Esa misma mañana al salir de casa, el joven renunció a su trabajo de medio tiempo. De regreso, pasó a visitar el viejo monte . Tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo vería, esta vez el clima era favorecedor y era un día soleado; muy tranquilo. Subió el monte como acostumbraba hacer antes de de tomar una decisión importante, y al llegar a la cima, contempló el horizonte.

–Sal, Hope– dijo mientras extendía la mano que sujetaba la pokebola.

–¡Pi-pikachu!–

–Es tu turno Bel– dijo al liberar a su segundo pokémon.

–Beel-duum–

Viendo al horizonte se dio cuenta de que el agua ya no era tan azul cristalina como solía recordarla durante su infancia. Con los basureros de la ciudad llenos, algunas fábricas lo usaban para verter sus desechos donde aún había lugar, en el mar. De vez en cuando se podían observar algunos pedazos de basura o de desecho flotando en el vaivén de las olas. **«** Este ya no es lugar para mí, no quiero quedarme aquí y ver como se pudre esta ciudad **»** pensó decidido. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón derecho y sacó un boleto de barco, lo miró y entonces recordó un fragmento de conversación que tuvo con su padre en una ocasión en la que hablaron sobre la muerte y sobre los giros que a veces da la vida:

– "Si algo me llegara a pasar quiero que sepas que te dejo mis posesiones a ti, he ahorrado un poco de dinero. Quiero que cumplas cualquiera que sea tu sueño. Sé que lo que te ofrezco no es mucho, pero confió te servirá. Úsalo bien y no lo malgastes" –

La muerte de su padre sin duda lo tomó por sorpresa y fue un trago amargo que cambió su forma de ver la vida. Lo hizo darse cuenta de que la muerte no espera a que uno esté listo o preparado, simple y sencillamente ocurre.

El día en que dejaría Kanto había llegado y su viaje no podría empezar sin sus dos fieles amigos. Gracias al dinero que le había dejado su padre, el cual no había podido cobrar hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, le permitió comprar el boleto que lo sacaría de allí. Aquel joven había trabajado algunos años y había ahorrado otro poco que sin duda, ahora le serviría.

Entre sus pertenencias su padre le había dejado un par de cosas, las que incluían: una enciclopedia que tenía como portada a un Bulbasaur; repleta de notas sobre el mundo pokémon. Y una pokedex. La cual, aunque vieja y un tanto maltrecha, aún servía. Estas pertenencias las valoraba mucho y, cada que salía de casa, las llevaba dentro de una vieja mochila.

–Admiren la vista, sé que se ha visto mejor antes pero jamás se verá igual a cómo se ve ahora– dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus pokémon.

–Saben, últimamente he pensado mucho sobre las cosas malas que pasan en la vida y creo que existen diferentes formas de verlas. Ustedes saben cómo me gustaría que mi padre aún viviera pero luego pienso, que si lo hiciera, no podría hacer este viaje; me sentiría apegado a él. Tal vez las cosas pasan por alguna razón, tal vez no, no lo sé. Si hay algo cierto en este mundo es que la vida es incierta, nadie sabe lo que va a pasar y es ahí donde muchos ven la aventura. Yo a diferencia de ellos creo que no tengo un mejor lugar al cual ir, lo cual lo hace hasta cierto punto, más sencillo. Vengan, es hora de irnos. El barco zarpará por la tarde. Debemos llegar con tiempo–

Después de regresar a Hope y a Bel a sus respectivas pokebolas el joven bajó del monte y emprendió su camino hacia ciudad Carmín, donde tomaría el barco que lo llevaría a la región Johto.

Llegó antes del atardecer, buscó el barco acorde al puerto y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad tan pronto como lo encontró. Ya que todavía le faltaban algunas horas para zarpar. El barco era pequeño, a lo mucho tenía capacidad para unas treinta personas. Nada comparado con el legendario crucero de lujo, el St. Anne, pero al menos cumpliría su función.

Caminando por las amplías calles de ciudad Carmín se dio cuenta que, de no ser por los puertos, esa ciudad tendría exactamente lo mismo que cualquier otra: edificios altos, tiendas, calles altamente transitadas; tanto por personas como por vehículos. Llenas de gente apresurada que ni siquiera mira a su alrededor porque está demasiado ocupada pensando en las cosas cotidianas que deben hacer. Pensó en esto a la par que caminaba, en ese momento miró de frente y vio una tienda de electrónicos que llamó su atención. Al verla se imaginó a sí mismo comprando una videocámara, se visualizó documentando su viaje para luego poder volver a mirar aquellos momentos importantes que pudiera tener. Luego recordó que ese tipo de aparatos suelen salir bastante caros, a pesar de esto decidió entrar y echar un vistazo. La cantidad de artículos que encontró fueron bastantes pero efectivamente, cómo había imaginado, los precios de las videocámaras sobrepasaban su presupuesto. Miró por algunos estantes y hubo uno en particular que, sin saber por qué, llamó su atención. Detrás de una vieja repisa de artículos usados, algo polvorienta, encontró una grabadora de voz que se veía en buenas condiciones. Miró el precio y le pareció buena idea comprarla aunque desconociera el motivo exacto por el qué lo hacía. La tomó junto con un casete nuevo y un par de pilas, se acercó al mostrador y pagó los artículos. Tras su compra salió de la tienda y continuó caminando, quería ver que tanto era capaz de explorar de aquella ciudad.

A medida que se alejaba, se dio cuenta de que la calidad de los edificios y de las casas se iba deteriorando. La diferencia en el status social y de la economía se hacía cada vez más evidente. Algunas personas incluso lo miraron extraño, le dio la impresión que, de alguna forma, esas personas creían que él se sentía superior a ellas. Fue una sensación que definitivamente no le agradó. Apresuró el paso y terminó cerca de una casa que tenía mala pinta. Sintió una sensación extraña en cuanto miró a dos sujetos que se veían sospechosos yendo hacia un callejón que daba justo entre la separación de una casa y un muro de pared. Algo dentro de él le decía que esos dos hombres no podían estar tramando nada bueno, sin embargo, su curiosidad por saber exactamente qué, lo hizo acercarse con cautela hacia el mismo callejón para averiguar la respuesta. Fue ahí cuando se percató que toda la gente a su alrededor se había ido. Lentamente, asomó su cabeza por sobre la esquina de la casa y miró hacia el callejón. Vio a dos hombres encapuchados de espaldas hablando con otros tres sujetos. El hombre que hablaba con ellos estaba protegido por lo que parecían ser, sus dos guardaespaldas, uno a cada lado. La pinta de aquello lo hizo colocar el casete dentro de la grabadora y comenzar a grabar la conversación que tenían aquellos sujetos.

–Tenemos lo que nos pediste– escuchó decir a una de las voces de los hombres encapuchados.

–Y no fue nada fácil conseguirlo pero la mercancía es suya si ustedes tienen la paga– aclaró su compañero.

–Tranquilos, la tenemos pero primero déjame verla y asegurarme de que no me están engañando–

–¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?– preguntó indignado uno de los encapuchados.

–Claro que no, esto son negocios y como tal debo asegurarme de que lo que estoy comprando es exactamente lo que pedí. Ahora déjame verlo–

–Está bien, pero si tú y tus hombres intentan algo dénse por muertos–

–Deben ser muy estúpidos ó muy valientes para amenazar a alguien del equipo Rocket, aunque me inclino a creer lo primero–

–¿Qué? ¡Pero cómo te atreves!– exclamó molesto.

–Déjalo pasar hombre, tiene razón. No queremos problemas con ellos, después de todo si nos pagan lo prometido pueden llamarnos de la forma que quieran–

–Deberías escuchar a tu compañero, sería muy sabio de tu parte. Ustedes son dos y nosotros tres, además nosotros tenemos experiencia en estas cosas a diferencia de ustedes. ¿Sabías que los pokémon tienen múltiples usos además de participar en batallas? Por ejemplo, si los entrenas adecuadamente pueden lastimar seriamente a alguien si se los ordenas y créeme no me molestaría el tener que hacer una pequeña demostración–

–No lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí está, ten mira– dijo el hombre antes de entregarle un paquete negro que se veía en malas condiciones.

–¡Vaya, pero si es enorme!, debió haberles costado mucho conseguirlo– dijo el hombre a la par que examinaba minuciosamente el contenido del paquete.

–Y si nos pagas un diez por ciento más de lo acordado te daremos también este papel– dijo el sujeto que estaba frente a él al momento de sacar un papel doblado de su bolsillo.

–¿Ohh? – expresó intrigado el hombre. – ¿Pues qué contiene?– preguntó interesado prestando especial atención al papel que el sujeto encapuchado sostenía entre sus dedos.


	7. Crueldad e ignorancia

**Capítulo 7: Crueldad e ignorancia.**

– Contiene la ubicación de varios Nidoking, estoy seguro que eso les interesará bastante ¿cierto?–

–Es verdad, a mi equipo le agradaría conocer esa información. ¿De cuántos hablamos para ser preciso?–

–Cerca de unos treinta–

–Entiendo, esa cantidad suena prometedora. Bien, te daré un veinte por ciento si el lugar que mencionas tiene esa cantidad, pero si descubro que esto no es más que una farsa mis amigos y yo regresaremos para hacerte una visita ¿Queda claro?–

–Definitivamente– respondieron ambos hombres encapuchados.

–Tomen su dinero, cuéntenlo y váyanse. Nuestros negocios han terminado–

–Aún queda un último problema, ¿qué hacemos con el cuerpo?–

–No es mi problema, no tengo nada que ver con eso. Ustedes encárguense–

Aquellas palabras levantaron inmediatas sospechas en la mente del joven. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Habían matado a alguien? Y de ser ese el caso, ¿a quién? La curiosidad que sentía pronto se convirtió en temor, acababa de ser testigo de algo que hubiera preferido no saber.

Los hombres encapuchados se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del callejón. El joven rápidamente se apartó allí y trató de esconderse detrás de una de las casas contiguas pero entonces escuchó que uno de aquellos hombres le dirigió la palabra:

–¡Oye tú!–

Intentó seguir caminado pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada.

–No te hagas el sordo, tú no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?– dijo uno de los hombres en tono agresivo.

Nervioso por haberse percatado de que le dirigían la palabra se detuvo. Giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con aquellos hombres. Dudó en mirarlos a los ojos pero debía mostrar confianza, si sus nervios lo delataban estaría en problemas. Se controló lo mejor que pudo en esos breves instantes mientras volteaba. Hizo una pausa y cruzó su mirada con la de los sujetos. Sintió el sudor recorriéndole la frente. Finalmente les dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

–Estoy de paso, no tengo tiempo que perder, lo siento– dijo tajante antes de darles la espalda.

Continuó caminado, rogaba internamente para que no fueran a decirle nada más. Por fortuna, así sucedió. Se alejó un par de metros antes de atreverse a mirar atrás. Ambos hombres lo observaron con desconfianza pero continuaron su camino.

–Anda, arrojemos esto y salgamos de aquí– oyó decir a uno de ellos. Caminaron en dirección contraria a la suya y poco a poco se fueron alejando.

El joven quería irse, pero otra parte de él quería seguirlos para averiguar la identidad del cuerpo del que los había oído hablar. Lo pensó bastante y esperó hasta que ambos estuvieron lejos para sacar a Beldum de su pokebola.

–¿Crees poder seguirlos Bel?–

Su pokemón lo miró con aquel extraño ojo suyo y comenzó a alejarse, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre él y los hombres.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso, incluso estaba consciente de que si lo descubrían podrían matarlo pero para él, el extraño sentimiento de saber que era probablemente el único que podría averiguar la verdad, lo alentaba a continuar. Fue cuidadoso y mantuvo una distancia segura. Siguió a Beldum quien a su vez siguió a los hombres hasta un edificio abandonado. Ambos esperaron un rato y poco después los vieron salir cargando con una bolsa de basura negra.

El aspecto de la bolsa parecía contener un cadáver. No era lo suficientemente grande como para pertenecer a un hombre adulto pero, debido al tamaño, bien podría tratarse del cuerpo de un adolescente ó incluso de un niño. Tras ver esto le quedó claro que ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había punto de retorno. Le ordenó a Bel que continuara vigilando a los hombres y esto los llevó a las afueras de Ciudad Carmín, cerca de un vertedero. Allí los observó arrojar la bolsa junto al resto de la basura. Regresó a su pokémon y se mantuvo lejos. Mientras se marchaban hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor, escuchar.

–¿Hacer esto nos hace malas personas?–

–Nosotros no somos los malos aquí, sólo lo hicimos porque necesitábamos el dinero. Preguntas si esto nos hace malos, no lo sé, ciertamente no encontramos placer al hacerlo pero yo creo que únicamente estamos tratando de sobrevivir y no veo nada malo en ello. Ya sabes, es la ley del más fuerte– explicó a su acompañante.

–Tienes razón, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de estar en esta situación. Si no fuera por los ricos seguramente habría más dinero para todos los demás–

Esperó hasta que los hombres se fueron para salir de su escondite. Tan pronto como se fueron se acercó a la bolsa. Se abrió paso por entre la basura, y junto algunos desechos, para llegar a su destino. El olor casi lo hizo vomitar. Contempló la bolsa, se puso en cuclillas y se preparó mentalmente para mirar en su interior. Su pulso se aceleró, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y no pararon de temblar. Decidido, deshizo el nudo de la bolsa y se armó de valor. Finalmente miró dentro de la bolsa, lo que allí vio le abrió los ojos a una verdad que lo dejó inmóvil. Un frío gélido se apoderó de su cuerpo, perdió la noción del tiempo al observar impactado el cadáver del pokémon que yacía dentro. Sintió una desgarradora tristeza que destrozó su corazón, aquel sentimiento pronto se convirtió en odio. Dolido e impactado, no pudo retirar la vista del cadáver al que le faltaba un cuerno en su frente, se notaba que se lo habían arrancado por la fuerza. No pudo entender cómo alguien podía llegar a tal grado de crueldad, inmediatamente la conversación que grabó con anterioridad le hizo sentido. **«** ¿Por dinero?, ¿sólo por eso? **»** pensó enfurecido. Entendió entonces que el trato que los hombres encapuchados hicieron con el equipo Rocket no fue otro más que por simple dinero. No supo exactamente cómo pero de alguna manera el equipo Rocket había hecho de los cuernos de los Nidoking todo un negocio. Por su mente pasaron algunas preguntas:

 **«** ¿Para qué necesita el equipo Rocket los cuernos?, ¿qué es lo que hacen con ellos? ¿Cuántos pokémon han tenido que sufrir el mismo destino? **»**

Quería respuestas y las deseaba rápido. Sin embargo, una frase que su madre le había dicho ante una pregunta incómoda le vino a la mente:

 **«"** La ignorancia es dicha" **»**

La respuesta de la madre retumbó en su mente como una especie de eco, ahora él comprendía su significado. Entendió entonces que a veces es mejor desconocer la respuesta. Aquellas preguntas que pasaron por su mente deberían quedar así, sin resolver. Se sintió enfermo, incapaz de comprender cómo alguien, deliberadamente, podría hacer aquello. Instantáneamente esa sensación se intensificó a tal grado que no la pudo contener por mucho tiempo más, se llenó de furia e impotencia. Golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas tres veces seguidas y luego se detuvo, algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se quedó allí durante un rato, luego, tras recuperar la capacidad de razonamiento, se convenció de que los responsables no podían quedar impunes después de cometer tal atrocidad. Él debía hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pensó en tomar el cuerpo del pokémon en sus manos y darle un entierro digno pero un súbito impulso lo detuvo. **«** Esta es una escena de crimen, no debo contaminarla más de lo que ya he hecho o yo podría parecer culpable **»** recapacitó.

Se levantó y se apresuró en regresar a la ciudad Carmín, buscó desesperadamente a un policía, le costó trabajo encontrarlo y cuando lo hizo le comentó lo sucedido. Para su sorpresa el policía se mostró renuente a creer su historia, sin embargo no tuvo otra opción más que ir con él al vertedero para corroborar la historia tras escuchar la grabación.

–De modo que era cierto. Es un evento desafortunado, pero debes entender que no puedo hacer mucho, la evidencia que posees es útil pero es insuficiente. Traeré a un equipo para que se lleven el cadáver y haré un informe de esto–

–¡Le digo que vi el edificio de donde lo sacaron!, si tan solo lo investigara estoy seguro que encontraría más evidencia que vincule a los responsables– indicó impaciente el joven.

–Para hacerlo necesitaría de una orden y eso toma tiempo. Sé cómo te debes sentir pero cuando eres policía y llevas tantos años como yo entiendes que las respuestas toman tiempo. No es algo que puedas resolver de la noche a la mañana– explicó el policía.

–¿Y qué hay del resto de los Nidoking? Usted mismo lo escuchó en la grabación, el equipo Rocket mostró su interés por ellos, tiempo es algo que esos pokémon no tienen. Necesita averiguar esa ubicación antes que ellos o de lo contrario sus vidas correrán peligro–

–Déjame decirte algo niño, este trabajo no es fácil así que no me digas cómo hacerlo. Seguro hay pokémon que corren peligro pero los tiempos han cambiado y también hay otros casos que requieren de mayor atención. Vidas humanas dependen de ello–

–Ya veo, de modo que prioriza la vida de los humanos sobre la de los pokémon– le replicó el joven.

–No es lo que quise…– respondió el oficial sin poder culminar.

–Estoy seguro que eso es lo que su respuesta refleja oficial, usted no debería priorizar las vidas de nadie. Una vida es una vida y vale lo mismo que cualquier otra, su deber es proteger y servir. No le estoy pidiendo otra cosa más que hacer su trabajo–

El policía hizo una breve pausa y pareció darse cuenta de que su argumento lo había hecho quedar mal.

–No prometo nada pero está bien, haré lo que pueda. Ahora es momento de que te vayas, por cierto necesitaré que me des la cinta de tu grabación. Es evidencia fundamental y sin ella no podré abrir una investigación–

–Si no le molesta preferiría entregarla yo mismo en la jefatura de Ciudad Azulona, esa es la ubicación general de sus cuarteles ¿no es cierto?–

–Sí pero en ese caso yo te puedo llevar, ¿por qué no subes a mi patrulla y te acorto el viaje?–

–No gracias oficial, prefiero caminar–

Al policía no le pareció la idea pero no tuvo más remedio que dejar que el muchacho se marchara. Estaba anocheciendo, el joven regresó al puerto, y como imaginó, el barco ya había zarpado. Sin más opción se fue en busca de algún hotel barato que le permitiera pasar la noche.

Más tarde, en una habitación que rentó, se sentó sobre la cama y sacó de su mochila la enciclopedia que le había dejado su padre. Miró al Bulbasaur que estaba en la portada y se quedó pensando momentos antes de abrirlo.

 **«** ¿En qué punto?, ¿en qué momento esta región dejó de ser lo que era y se convirtió en esto? **»** se preguntó a la par que veía la información contenida. Dentro, pudo apreciar un mundo que era totalmente diferente al que él conocía, uno que parecía casi utópico.


	8. La llamada de medianoche

**Capítulo 8: La llamada de medianoche.**

La mañana, los rayos del sol descendían del cielo y se filtraban por entre las desteñidas cortinas del apacible hotel. Hope estaba sentado sobre un mueble de madera detrás de la ventana, contemplando tranquilamente el clima. Entre sus manos sujetaba un pequeño y viejo listón rosa. Un ruido seco lo distrajo, el sonido de un cuaderno cerrándose lo hizo voltear.

–Es hora de irnos amigo, regresa–

–¿Huh?, ¿qué te sucede Hope?– preguntó extrañado el joven al ver como el pokémon se rehusaba a regresar a la pokebola.

Hope lo miró, colocó el pequeño listón entre sus dientes y saltó del mueble. Trepó por la pierna izquierda de su entrenador, llegó hasta el hombro y de ahí escaló hábilmente por el cuello para llegar a la cabeza. Se acomodó entre los cabellos del joven que lo cuidaba y se quedó quieto.

–Creo que ya te hartaste de estar encerrado ¿no?, si así lo deseas puedes quedarte ahí. Sólo no vayas a colocarme ese listón ¿de acuerdo?, me haría ver ridículo– dijo su entrenador bromeando pero Hope pareció no reaccionar ante la broma. Se quedó callado y no manifestó respuesta alguna.

Al muchacho le pareció raro aquel comportamiento pero no le dio mayor importancia, poco después; mientras guardaba sus cosas de vuelta en la mochila, le causó curiosidad saber de dónde Hope había sacado aquel listón. Ya que él no recordaba habérselo dado. Planeaba guardar el listón dentro de la mochila, pero mucho antes de que pudiera tan siquiera tocarlo, Hope le mordió suavemente el dorso de la mano. La mordida no fue fuerte y se sintió más como un pellizco que a un mordisco.

–¡Ouch!– exclamó adolorido.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si no quieres que lo guarde en la mochila puedes quedártelo– replicó el joven un tanto molesto.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas, colocó la enciclopedia de su padre con especial cuidado dentro de su mochila, no quería que se fuera a maltratar. Se aseguró de acomodarla bien y se preparó para salir. Contó su dinero y procedió a salir del cuarto.

Le tomó la mayor parte del día pero por la tarde llegó a la jefatura de ciudad Azulona, una vez ahí preguntó específicamente por la oficial Jen.

–¿Asunto?– preguntó una de las recepcionistas.

–Tengo que hablar con ella sobre un tema urgente–

–Lo siento, pero si no tienes cita temo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer, la capitana Jen está ocupada y tiene mucho trabajo por hacer. Tendrás que aceptar que otro oficial te vea–

–La puedo esperar si es necesario, ¿a qué hora sale?–

–Esa es información que no puedo brindarte, es exclusiva del personal. Debo insistir en que si es urgente hables con otro de los oficiales, la mayoría están ocupados pero estoy segura que uno podrá atenderte siempre y cuando seas breve–

–Bien, en ese caso podría dejarle un recado. Dígale que Scott Witham Gabler vino a buscarla, ella entenderá–

El joven tomó un papel y anotó su nombre junto con el teléfono del hotel en el que había pasado la noche.

–Tome, déselo. Es el número del hotel en el que me estaré hospedando, la extensión de mi habitación viene anotada allí. Tal vez sea pedir demasiado pero por favor, dígale que me contacte lo antes posible, poseo información que podría interesarle–

Le agradeció a la recepcionista por la atención brindada y se fue de regreso al hotel. Al salir se percató de que había cometido un terrible error, hubiera sido mejor buscar un hotel en Ciudad Azulona a haber dado el de Ciudad Carmín, por lo tanto tendría que volver a viajar hasta allá y rentar la misma habitación para esperar la llamada.

 **«** Soy un tonto, como no pensé en eso antes **»** se dijo molesto a sí mismo. En el trayecto pensó en si Jen realmente le llamaría, de lo contrarió no podría pasar más de tres noches en el mismo lugar o lo que tenía destinado para su viaje se terminaría. Acongojado se detuvo, sacó el boleto que aún guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo miró. No pudo evitar pensar en que había desperdiciado el poco dinero que su padre le había dado pero entonces recordó que de haber tomado el barco no hubiera habido nadie que fuera testigo de lo que él vio. Estaba determinado a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para hacer pagar a los responsables. Era una situación de moral que no le permitiría vivir a gusto consigo mismo hasta que no se resolviera.

Por la noche, cerca de las doce, el teléfono de la habitación donde Scott residía comenzó a sonar. El sonido retumbó tres veces seguidas en la habitación antes de enmudecer. Scott se encontraba adormilado, a duras penas había podido despertar debido al ruido. Sentía que su cabeza le dolía, nuevamente el teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez, Scott pudo contestar.

–Diga– dijo adormilado. Lo siguiente que oyó lo hizo despertar en ese mismo instante.

–Te estaré esperando en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín mañana a las 14:00, no faltes – dijo una voz antes de colgar.

 **«** ¿Me estará esperando?, ¿Quién? **»** se preguntó confundido. La voz ni siquiera le pertenecía a una mujer, era de hombre. Antes de que pudiera preguntar la línea se cortó. Levantaron inmediatas sospechas, dentro de su mente, sobre quién había hecho aquella llamada, no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez el equipo Rocket ya sabía sobre él. Se sintió asustado, pasmado, un ruido detrás de la puerta de su habitación lo hizo paralizarse. Llamaron a su puerta dos veces, pudo escuchar con claridad los leves pero audibles toquidos que provenían del pasillo.

Temeroso, se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la puerta y miró por la pequeña mirilla que ésta tenía. No había nadie del otro lado, el pasillo se veía en su mayoría oscuro, unos pocos rastros de luz iluminaban los extremos de aquel pasillo. Nada fuera de lo común, por las noches el encargado solía dejar prendidas las luces que daban hacia los escalones y apagaba el resto. Scott asumió entonces que debía de estar imaginando cosas, no había otra explicación. La llamada que había recibido en plena noche lo había inquietado.

Fue al baño y abrió el grifo del lavadero. Juntó sus manos en forma de balde y las colocó bajo el chorro del agua. Las llevó hasta su cara vertiendo el contenido sobre su rostro, la sensación fría del agua lo hizo relajarse, lo refrescó. Lo hizo preguntarse sobre por qué tenía miedo, ¿qué era lo que lo asustaba? Realmente no lo sabía. Regresó a su cama, se acostó y trató de conciliar el sueño. Le tomó un par de horas pero finalmente logró quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente despertó cerca del medio día, tomó sus cosas y partió rumbo al puerto. Esperó allí hasta la hora designada y se sentó en una banca pública. Hope nuevamente quiso ir montado sobre la cabeza de Scott, el pequeño Pikachu parecía disfrutar de ese lugar. Al poco rato un hombre de gabardina café llegó y se sentó a su lado. Retiró su sombrero con su mano derecha y le dirigió la palabra.

–¿Esperas a alguien?–

–A una oficial– contestó Scott.

–Ese Pikachu que llevas en tu cabeza es bastante peculiar, en fin, Jen me mandó a hablar contigo. Fui yo el que te llamó anoche. Debía ser breve, tuve que hacer la llamada desde un teléfono público y no estaba seguro de si alguien me estaba observando. Descuida, puedes confiar mí, si ella me mandó quiere decir que confía en ti–

–No entiendo, ¿por qué no vino ella en persona?–

–Lo creas o no, su trabajo se ha vuelto peligroso, ven conmigo. Tengo órdenes de llevarte ante ella, iremos a Ciudad Azulona–

–¿Puedo saber tu nombre?–

–Preferiría no decírtelo, este no es un buen lugar. Sé que esto te debe parecer sospechoso pero por favor, confía en mí. Te pondré al tanto en el camino–

Scott dudó en si debía o no acceder a ir con aquel hombre, no le daba buena impresión pero optó por seguirlo, un impulso interno lo animó acceder. Ambos se dirigieron hacia un pequeño coche blanco, el hombre le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Scott procedió a entrar. Tan pronto como ambos estuvieron dentro del auto el misterioso hombre le dijo su nombre, encendió el motor y comenzó a manejar.

–Soy el teniente Eric Wheler, lamento no haberme podido presentar formalmente antes pero actualmente trabajo como un agente encubierto. Ésta ciudad ha tenido un alarmante aumento en índices de delincuencia pokémon. Como debes saber, las personas que aún en día poseen pokémon no son muchas pero de las pocas que quedan la mayoría han reportado que sus pokémon se han ido. Según los reportes, se comportan de manera extraña con sus dueños y al poco tiempo desaparecen sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro. Creemos que esto tiene que ver con el equipo Rocket pero no hemos podido corroborarlo. Las desapariciones se han ido dando de poco a poco, de manera progresiva y, si esto sigue así, pronto no habrá más pokémon en todo Kanto–

–No entiendo la razón detrás de esto, cuando era niño lo último que el equipo Rocket quería era llamar la atención. Claramente algo de esta magnitud no podría pasar desapercibido, ¿Qué es lo que planean? – Scott hizo una breve pausa.

–Imagino que esta información es confidencial, entonces ¿por qué contármelo teniente?–

–Fue la misma pregunta que yo le hice a la capitana en cuanto ella me pidió que compartiera esta información contigo, dado tu pasado, ella piensa que podrías ayudarnos con todo esto. Además del hecho de que lleves pokémon contigo, lo cual te convierte en un potencial blanco–

–De modo que me quieren usar como carnada, ¡vaya consuelo!– mencionó Scott resignado.

–Hemos llegado, la capitana te explicará los detalles–


	9. Black Infamy

**Capítulo 9: Black Infamy.**

Scott bajó del auto seguido por el teniente Wheler, ambos entraron en la jefatura y se dirigieron a las oficinas. Entraron en un cuarto pequeño, que parecía de conferencias, donde Jen los estaba esperando. Wheler fue el primero en pasar.

–Capitana– saludó al entrar.

–Oficial Jen– secundó Scott.

–Adelante, pasen y tomen asiento. Scott… ¿cuánto tiempo? Han pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¡Mírate! Casi no te reconozco. Dime, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal tu padre? Veo que el Pikachu se ha encariñado bastante contigo– mencionó amablemente.

–Sí, me he encariñado bastante con Hope. Respecto a mi padre, me pesa informarle que él falleció hace tiempo–

–Lamento oír eso– indicó Jen.

–Gracias. No quisiera ser descortés pero, ¿le importaría si pasamos a la razón por la que estoy aquí? Es verdad que yo quería verla pero por lo que veo esto es una situación complicada ¿no es así?–

–Sí, lo es. Sé que esto no debe ser fácil para ti. Un oficial de Ciudad Carmín me comentó sobre un caso en el que, al parecer, te viste involucrado –

–El del Nidoking, así es. Por cierto, traje la evidencia, espero les sirva– dijo Scott tras poner el casete de la grabadora sobre la mesa.

–Lo hará, gracias. Sé que lo que viste no fue nada fácil de asimilar. Las cosas que las personas son capaces de hacer no dejan de sorprenderme. Desafortunadamente siempre tienden a ser para mal. Si las personas se empeñaran con esas mismas energías para hacer cosas buenas nuestra sociedad sería diferente.

Toda esta decadencia comenzó años atrás, se podría decir que fue el resultado de las acciones de un individuo. Sucedió mucho antes de que la liga pokémon se desintegrara. Un entrenador conocido bajo el apodo de Black Infamy desató un movimiento que cambió la perspectiva de muchas personas alrededor de toda la región, e incluso la de algunas personas en otras regiones distantes. Este hombre se hizo famoso por los métodos, poco éticos, que usaba para entrenar a sus pokémon.

Comenzó en Kanto, los ocho líderes de gimnasio fueron derrotados por él. Luego siguió el alto mando, uno a uno fueron perdiendo hasta que le llegó el turno al campeón. Tras verse cara a cara, sucedió algo que jamás se había visto a esas alturas. El campeón no sólo fue derrotado, sino humillado. Black Infamy hizo ver al campeón como un completo novato. Los seis pokémon del campeón se vieron opacados por un único pokémon.

Esto naturalmente levantó sospechas dentro de la liga misma pero el campeón no pudo negarse, había sido vencido. Le ofreció entonces lo que la tradición dictaba, el puesto de campeón, a lo que aquel entrenador accedió. Convirtiéndose así en el nuevo campeón, tan pronto como la noticia se supo los medios no tardaron en entrevistarlo. Black infamy aseveró que las enseñanzas de la liga pokémon eran incorrectas y estaban mal. Dijo que el amor y la amistad no importaban e hizo hincapié en que lo verdaderamente importante era tener pokémon fuertes, él era la prueba de ello. Como era de esperarse sus comentarios generaron polémica entre la mayoría de los entrenadores, pero no fue hasta que le preguntaron sobre cómo entrenaba a sus pokémon que el caos estalló. Afirmó que la fuerza de un pokémon residía en su capacidad para tolerar el dolor y en usar esa energía en contra del mismo rival. Su mensaje para el mundo fue claro; el odio y el temor a perder hacen a un pokémon fuerte. Muchos se indignaron ante tal afirmación.

La entrevista terminó pero no sin antes indicar que él viajaría a otras regiones y que derrotaría a todos aquellos que se opusieran a su forma de pensar, incluidos los campeones y el alto mando. A partir de aquel día un mundo hostil y cruel comenzó a surgir. Todos los que abogaron diciendo que el amor y la amistad eran la clave fundamental en la crianza pokémon quedaron decepcionados. Aquellos que se enfrentaron a Black infamy, con el claro objetivo de ganarle para demostrar su error, fracasaron. Fue entonces cuando los grupos criminales, de diferentes regiones, decidieron seguir sus pasos. La indignación llevó a muchos buenos entrenadores a levantar la voz y a oponerse a los argumentos que Black infamy daba, como era de esperar, a los grupos criminales esto no les pareció y pelearon en contra de aquellos que se opusieron a las palabras de su nuevo héroe. Como todo lo que empieza mal termina mal, hubo algunas revueltas y los entrenadores se dividieron en dos grupos; los que lo apoyaron y los que no. Nadie murió pero varios, especialmente los pokémon, resultaron gravemente heridos. Este conflicto escaló y derivó en una especie de guerra que culminó con el cierre de la liga pokémon en algunas regiones. Pronto el mundo se llenó de lo inevitable, cuando promueves el odio sólo puede haber un resultado. Las opiniones de la gente que estaba en su contra comenzaron a dividirse. El sentimiento de unidad entre las personas quedó destruido. Los grupos criminales tuvieron un aumento en sus filas, como consecuencia la delincuencia creció. Eventualmente la gente que de primera instancia no quería involucrarse terminó haciéndolo, todos aquellos civiles que no eran entrenadores, culparon de toda esa situación a los pokémon y se opusieron activamente a ellos; en muchos lugares incluso los prohibieron.

El mundo que conoces ahora es el resultado de todos esos eventos. Desafortunadamente las cosas no terminaron ahí, con la liga fuera de la ecuación la poca gente que aún tenía pokémon perdió su propósito en la vida. Con la opinión pública en contra de los pokémon las batallas pasaron de lo cotidiano a lo inhabitual y de lo inhabitual pasaron al olvido. Un hueco se generó en el corazón de aquellos buenos entrenadores y personas cuyo sueño dependía de los pokémon; pues ahora eran reprimidos. La necesidad por encontrar algo que nuevamente les diera ese propósito se manifestó en muchos a través del dinero, muchos otros buscaron vías de escape que los terminaron distanciando de la realidad.

Con la delincuencia en aumento los tiempos se tornaron difíciles, la mayoría de la gente se enfocó en subsistir a través de cualquier trabajo que estuviera disponible. Más trabajo significaba más ganancias y como los tiempos lo ameritaban la gente se esclavizó a sus empleos. La demanda aumentó exponencialmente y esto resultó en empleos mal pagados. Fue así que en poco tiempo la gente se comenzó a preocupar más por trabajar que por disfrutar su tiempo libre. A los pocos que les fue bien se volvieron ricos y con esa riqueza una nueva necesidad surgió. La obsesión por el dinero los llevó a la avaricia, como para ellos el dinero jamás era suficiente idearon nuevas formas de ganarlo y fue así que los torneos televisados surgieron. Aquellos lo suficientemente ricos como para poder pagar podrían entrar. A esta índole le siguieron la falta de empatía por las demás personas y la ideología del dinero, que dominó por sobre todo lo demás. Con el tiempo la gente se volvió egoísta y se hizo ciega al sufrimiento ajeno.

Esta es la perdición de nuestra sociedad actual Scott, las personas están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr lo que quieren sin que les importe a quién o a qué lastimen, creemos que esto influyó bastante en la forma en cómo los grupos criminales comenzaron a operar. En lugar de ver a los pokémon como seres vivos, los vieron como herramientas con las cuales poder lucrar.

De toda nuestra investigación sobre esos años podemos concluir que a los únicos a los que beneficiaría esa situación serían a los grupos criminales de las diferentes regiones. Tomando esto en cuanto no me extraña que el equipo Rocket resurgiera ya que tendrían libertad casi plena de hacer lo que quisieran sin que a la gente le importe.

Probablemente te preguntes por qué te cuento todo esto, a decir verdad no sé cuánto tiempo nuestro departamento estará activo. No puedo evitar pensar en lo que pasará cuando mis superiores finalmente decidan cerrarlo debido a que ahora las personas a las que les importan los pokémon representan una minoría y por tanto nuestros servicios ya no serán requeridos. Si esta situación fue el plan de Black infamy desde un principio me pesa admitir que fue un espléndido trabajo. Toma toda una vida aprender a pelear por lo que es correcto y adaptarte a ese estilo de vida mientras que sólo toma segundos para echarlo todo por la borda. Es por esta razón que quiero tu ayuda, créelo o no, yo ya no quería este trabajo. Por esa misma razón el conocer a un niño de ocho años que actuó de forma tan valiente me conmovió. Tú Scott y sólo tú, me restauraste mi fe en no abandonar esta lucha, sin importar que tan duro parezca me hiciste darme cuenta que aunque para mí sería más fácil desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, y desentenderme del asunto, no debo hacerlo pues estaría ignorando la situación y no enfrentándola. Pudiste dejar a ese Pikachu en manos del equipo Rocket para ponerte a salvo pero no lo hiciste, en su lugar decidiste arriesgarte. Aunque lo ignores me mostraste una lección muy importante aquel día, me enseñaste que aunque pertenezcas a una minoría vale la pena defender tus ideales, la mayoría no siempre tiene razón, la mayoría puede estar equivocada y son las pequeñas cosas de la vida las que te hacen entenderlo.

Así como tú y como yo aún quedan personas en este mundo que piensan igual que nosotros y es por ellos que nuestra lucha cobra sentido. No sé si podamos cambiar nuevamente al mundo Scott, pero debemos intentarlo. Los grandes cambios se dan de poco a poco y surgen de personas que aunque no sean ricas, y carezcan del poder suficiente, están dispuestas a pelear por una causa justa.

Lamento el tener que alargarme tanto pero quería que lo entendieras. Atrapar al equipo Rocket será el primer paso para poner un alto a toda esta situación sin control. Varias de sus cédulas operan de diferente manera pero todas están conectadas. El plan es simple, los Rocket están interesados en los cuernos de Nidoking, por tanto les haremos creer que les daremos uno. Es ahí donde entraras tú Scott, tengo un equipo encubierto que está trabajando en el caso, sabemos dónde y cuándo estarán. Tenemos al personal listo para atraparlos, ya sólo nos falta la persona que se encargue de cerrar el trato. No puedo creer que te pida esto, no debería, pero si tú nos ayudas estaríamos más cerca de ponerle un fin a esto. Normalmente no involucraría a un civil en estas cosas pero casos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas y tú eres el candidato perfecto porque a ti nadie te conoce. Ayúdanos a hacerles frente y yo misma te conseguiré un boleto que te lleve a Johto. Supe que perdiste tu barco por reportar esto, el oficial Hans me lo contó todo. –

–Suena arriesgado oficial, y bastante peligroso, pero con gusto acepto. El boleto es un bono adicional. No lo haré por eso sino porque ahora lo comprendo, la liga pokémon en sí no era lo importante sino lo que representaba y también deseo pelear por ello. Me cuestioné varias veces sobre la razón por la cual quería volverme entrenador. Ahora entiendo que todo este tiempo no soy yo el que ha estado equivocado, mi padre tenía razón. Vine aquí porque deseo hacer algo al respecto y si el cooperar con ustedes me permitirá llevar a los responsables tras las rejas entonces no puedo pedir más. Me doy por bien servido, me alegra el no tener que enfrentar esto solo–

Scott miró Jen y ella asintió con la cabeza, ese simple gesto por parte de ella, aunado a lo que anteriormente le había dicho, lo hizo sentirse apoyado y seguro.

–Para proceder necesito que firmes estos papeles, básicamente dicen que das tu consentimiento para esta operación y que deslindas al departamento de cualquier responsabilidad en caso de que las cosas salgan mal, es una mera formalidad. No tienes de qué preocuparte, tienes mi palabra de que estarás bien–

Scott miró los papeles e inmediatamente tomó la pluma. Pensó en lo que la oficial le había dicho y veía en ella un genuino interés por resolver el asunto. A pesar de no conocerla lo suficiente tuvo la certeza de que podía depositar su confianza en ella. Con la pluma en su mano firmó los papeles y poco después se los devolvió a la oficial.


	10. Las bases del entrenamiento

**Capítulo 10: Las bases del entrenamiento.**

–Bien Scott, guardaré personalmente estos papeles. Esta operación será delicada, si atrapamos a los miembros del equipo Rocket que estuvieron involucrados en el caso del cuerno de Nidoking, no sólo podremos salvar a más pokémon de su especie, sino también podremos averiguar lo que sepan sobre el caso de los pokémon que han estado desapareciendo. Para ello tendremos una sola oportunidad y no podremos darnos el lujo de desperdiciarla. Todo el equipo está capacitado menos tú. El tiempo es corto, por tanto tendremos que entrenarte rápido. Nos enfocaremos en hacer que aprendas a defenderte usando tus pokémon. Recuerda, son tus compañeros y como tal te pueden brindar ayuda ante cualquier adversidad que enfrentes. Por esa misma razón debes cuidarlos, jamás rompas el vínculo que te une a ellos o dejarán de respetarte. Si eso llegara a suceder y no haces nada al respecto perderás su confianza y dejarán de obedecerte. ¿Alguna duda? –

–Ninguna, ¿Cuándo empezamos?–

–Bien dicho chico, me agrada tu actitud pero necesitas aprender a ser paciente– comentó Wheler.

–El teniente Wheler se encargará de la mayoría de tu entrenamiento. Tan pronto como él te considere apto yo misma te pondré a prueba. Pases o no, no habrá tiempo de volver a intentarlo, así que tenlo en cuenta y da más que tu mejor esfuerzo. No soy la mejor cuando se trata de combates pokémon pero las tácticas que empleo con ellos me han salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Tal vez aprendas algo de ellas, antes de empezar hay un par de cosas que necesitarás saber. Desafortunadamente me temo que ya no puedo brindarte más tiempo, estaré ocupada pero el teniente me mantendrá al tanto de tu progreso–

Jen, antes de retirarse, estrechó la mano de Scott y abandonó el cuarto. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Wheler le dirigió la palabra a Scott.

–No vuelvas a mencionar tu nombre verdadero a ningún desconocido incluidos los oficiales de este edificio, ni siquiera al equipo que estará trabajando en este caso. A partir de ahora somos desconocidos ¿me entiendes?–

–¿Perdón?– manifestó Scott.

–La capitana y yo seremos los únicos que sabremos tu nombre verdadero y por tu seguridad esto se debe mantener en secreto hasta que el operativo se lleve a cabo–

–Pero se lo dije a una de las recepcionistas–

–Lo sé y la capitana fue hábil al manejar el asunto diciendo que fue un nombre clave. Ella misma quemó los datos anotados en ese papel. Escucha, no es casualidad que hasta la fecha no tengamos evidencia suficiente para atrapar a los Rocket. La capitana sabe que hay alguien obstaculizando los casos relacionados con ellos, pero no sabe quién o quienes puedan ser. Recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando eras un niño ¿no? Al final, cuando realizamos la búsqueda exhaustiva, resultó que los Rocket se escaparon por el antiguo túnel Diglett que conectaba la ciudad Plateada con ciudad Carmín. Esto les permitió evadir por completo el bloqueo que se había puesto, el único camión que impactó al bloqueo fue claramente una distracción para hacernos perder tiempo.

Encontramos huellas de neumático que se salían del camino y el rastro se perdía cerca de la entrada de la cueva Diglett. Yo mismo acompañé a la capitana durante esa investigación, la entrada de la cueva presentaba algunas anormalidades que nos hicieron sospechar de la misma. Después de horas de estar trabajando encontramos que dentro había escondida toda una red de sub-túneles que daban hacia caminos diferentes, todos en distintas direcciones. Algunos fueron caminos sin salida pero otros conectaron con varias ciudades alrededor de todo Kanto. Fue revisando la evidencia que nos dimos cuenta de que esa no era una simple ruta de escape sino una que también servía de entrada. En ese punto comprendimos cómo lograron distribuir a los pokémon robados directamente hasta su destino. Fueron trasbordados en barco desde otras regiones en diferentes cargamentos que llegaron hasta el puerto de ciudad Carmín, de ahí los trasladaron en vehículos terrestres a través de la red de túneles hacia cualquier ciudad que sirviera como su base de operaciones. Es decir, creemos que no tienen una fija y que la cambiaban cada determinado tiempo.

El túnel había estado cerrado durante años debido a que los Diglett y los Dugtrio que lo habitaban lo habían abandonado. Esto último puede que sea una casualidad, pero si algo me ha enseñado este trabajo es a no creer en coincidencias. Siguiendo esta lógica los Rocket tuvieron que ver con la desaparición de los Diglett y los Dugtrio. Desafortunadamente esto seguirá siendo una conjetura mía hasta que encuentre la evidencia que lo pruebe. Cerramos algunas partes del túnel y las pusimos bajo vigilancia pero no me extrañaría que encuentren otras formas más ingeniosas de transportar a los pokémon. Tomando en cuenta que el equipo Rocket se tomó todas estas molestias no se me haría raro averiguar que también tengan algunos contactos dentro de este mismo edificio que les faciliten cierta información confidencial a cambio de dinero. Por eso la capitana y yo decidimos que te asignaríamos un alias falso durante esta operación. Tu nombre clave será Nathan, adicionalmente, te quedarás a dormir en hoteles designados por mí y solo yo sabré tu ubicación. Dos noches será lo máximo que permanezcas en un mismo hotel. Quiero que te quede claro, yo seré tu único contacto y la capitana jamás, bajo ningún motivo, intentará contactar contigo fuera de este edifico. –

–Ahora sígueme Nathan– indicó Wheler poco antes de darle la espalda a Scott.

Wheler caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo. Scott se levantó de la silla y siguió al teniente Wheler por las instalaciones de la jefatura. Ambos subieron hasta el último piso y se detuvieron ante la entrada de lo que parecía ser un pequeño gimnasio. Conforme se iban acercando comenzaron a escuchar voces provenientes del otro lado.

–Te digo que es una mala idea, la capitana está poniendo el caso en peligro–

–La capitana quiere atrapar a esos desgraciados y hará lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo, ¿por qué eres el único que se rehúsa aceptar sus órdenes?–

–Simple, porque estamos rompiendo el protocolo. Parece que soy el único cuerdo en este equipo, qué crees que harán los superiores si se enteren de que un civil se vio involucrado en todo esto–

–Ya se habló de esto y quedamos que ellos no tienen que enterarse. Se les informará que el civil no fue nada más que un simple testigo, esa será la versión oficial–

–Esto nos puede meter en serios problemas, además, ¿qué clase de nombre es Nathan?–

–Uno común por si alguien hace preguntas, tienes idea de cuántas personas tienen ese nombre en esta ciudad. Por cierto, ya sabes que no debes divulgar su nombre, todo lo que sabemos es estrictamente confidencial. Son órdenes de la capitana, quiere que únicamente el personal esencial sepa su nombre, esto lo protegerá de posibles represalias que se puedan suscitar. Escuché que ella y el teniente Wheler son los únicos que conocen su verdadero nombre, por cierto, considero que es una decisión bastante razonable. Ahora si ya terminaste de parlotear puedes callarte y comportarte como el profesional que eres–

La puerta se abrió, el teniente Wheler entró seguido por Scott. Dentro había dos hombres; el primero era alto, delgado, de pelo castaño, usaba lentes y sostenía un vaso blanco de café en su mano izquierda. El segundo tenía una complexión ligeramente robusta, era más chaparro que su compañero y en su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo encendido. Ambos hombres, al ver al teniente, lo saludaron.

–Cuiden el volumen de su voz en las conversaciones, sé que estamos en el departamento de policía pero no les vendría mal ser más discretos. No tengo que recordarles que ésta es una operación seria y delicada. No quiero que la expongan más de lo necesario, ¿entendido?–

–¡Sí, señor!– respondió el hombre alto. Se veía serio y daba la impresión de ser perspicaz.

–Como usted indique teniente– indicó su compañero.

–Bien, es hora de que se vayan. Estoy seguro que su descanso terminó hace diez minutos–

–Desde luego, pero ¿no deberíamos presentarnos primero?– preguntó el hombre que sostenía el cigarrillo.

–Nathan no está aquí para hacer amigos, él al igual que ustedes tiene trabajo que hacer, será en otra ocasión–

–Como usted diga teniente– contestó.

El hombre que sostenía el cigarrillo lo arrojó al suelo, de un movimiento rápido, lo aplastó bajo la suela de su zapato. Miró entonces a su compañero y éste caminó hacia la entrada, se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de un bote de basura y le dio un último sorbo a lo que quedaba del líquido antes de tirar el vaso. Ambos hombres abandonaron el lugar, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas de golpe. Wheler comenzó a caminar hacia el extremo opuesto del gimnasio.

–En este lugar solíamos entrenar a algunos de nuestros elementos caninos, ahora la mayor parte del tiempo está vacío. Sin duda servirá, dime Nathan, ¿alguna vez has tenido un combate pokémon real? –

–Sólo cuando era niño y enfrenté a los Rocket aunque a decir verdad Hope hizo todo el trabajo–

–Ya veo, bueno veo que este será un largo día. Suerte para ti que esto se aprende rápido. El combate es importante porque te permitirá defenderte en caso de ser necesario, por tanto, empezaré enseñándote lo básico. De ti dependerá que tan rápido ó no progresemos. –

El teniente sacó una pokebola y la arrojó al centro, de ella salió un Growlithe.

–Este es un pokémon bastante común entre nuestro personal, los Growlithe son pokémon ágiles e incluso tienen múltiples talentos que nos ayudan fuera del campo de batalla; como por ejemplo su olfato, el cual es bastante útil para rastrear. Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta es el tipo de propiedad que manejan los pokémon. Existen dieciocho tipos de propiedades conocidas y cada una tiene sus ventajas así como sus debilidades… –

Wheler le explicó a Scott los fundamentos básicos de la batalla e incluso tuvieron un breve enfrentamiento en el cual Hope y Bel participaron. Los días siguientes transcurrieron y Scott progresó bastante. Por las noches, antes de dormir, Scott solía leer la información escrita en la enciclopedia de su padre, la cual también tenía notas personales. Gracias a éstas entendió algunos aspectos importantes que desconocía, tales como la naturaleza de los pokémon y cómo ésta afectaba directamente los stats del mismo.


	11. La prueba de Scott

**Capítulo 11: La prueba de Scott.**

El teniente Wheler y Scott entrenaban en el lugar habitual, un patio techado ubicado en el último piso de la jefatura que tenía la apariencia de un viejo gimnasio. Wheler contempló a Scott, al verlo pensó en lo bien que había ido progresado. Desvió su mirada al suelo, unos cuantos metros eran lo único que los distanciaba. Ambos habían estado luchando con sus respectivos pokémon durante toda la mañana.

–Bien, veo que ya dominas lo básico del combate. Es hora de pasar a algo un poco más complicado. En el entrenamiento de hoy haremos algo diferente, ¿ves esta pequeña caja que sostengo en mi mano? Tu objetivo será quitármela, bastante fácil ¿no te parece? –

–Lo hace sonar fácil, pero estoy seguro que no lo será– intuyó Scott.

Scott miró al teniente, en él, vio la plena confianza que éste tenía reflejada en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa que parecía ir de oreja a oreja sólo podía indicar una cosa, que el teniente ya tenía un as bajo la manga. De un movimiento rápido, Scott corrió acortando drásticamente la distancia entre él y el teniente. Por la mente de Scott únicamente pasaba el pensamiento de ser lo suficientemente hábil y rápido para arrebatarle aquella caja de la mano. Sin embargo, las palabras del teniente lo distrajeron.

–¡Machoke, usa golpe kárate y apunta a su abdomen!– exclamó.

–¡Hope, ahora!– ordenó Scott.

Scott quedó sorprendido. **«** ¿Dónde está mi pokémon? **»** se preguntó pasmado al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor. Fue entonces que vio a Hope, estaba oportunamente a un costado del teniente Wheler; en un punto ciego. Un golpe ascendente, directo en el abdomen de Scott, lo hizo doblegarse. Debido al golpe cayó de rodillas y luego se apoyó con sus brazos sobre el suelo. Se inclinó de frente y comenzó a respirar lenta y pausadamente.

–Tu pokémon no fue lo suficientemente rápido para defenderte de mi Machoke y como consecuencia descuidaste tu entorno, así jamás podrás quitármela– aseguró Wheler.

Scott hizo una larga pausa, le tomó tiempo recuperar el aire que aquel golpe le había sacado.

–¿Se refiere a esa caja?– indicó Scott triunfante, señalando hacia su Pikachu.

Hope sostenía victorioso entre sus manos la pequeña caja que le había logrado quitar al teniente sin que éste se diera cuenta.

–¡Vaya! nada mal, nada mal en verdad. Jamás esperé que fuera a ser tu pokémon quien intentaría quitármela. Veo que lograste engañarme. La lección que te quería enseñar era la de un buen trabajo en equipo, pero veo que ya la conoces bien. Se nota que has progresado, no obstante, ponerte a ti mismo en riesgo es peligroso y no deberías hacerlo. Para eso sirven tus pokémon, lo ideal es que tú los utilices a ellos como distracción y no viceversa.

Por cierto, veo que tu Pikachu ha mejorado en estos últimos días, deberías entrenar también con tu otro pokémon. De nada te servirá un pokémon que sea fuerte mientras el otro se quede atrás– mencionó el teniente.

–En está ocasión fue mejor usar a Hope, ya que Bel es más lento y de momento no sabe realizar otro ataque que no sea derribo– aclaró Scott.

–Ya veo, muy bien entonces. Te alegrará saber que estás a un paso de enfrentarte a la capitana, lo último que me queda por enseñarte es un poco de defensa personal. Para ello te dejaré entrenando con mi Machoke, él ya sabe qué hacer. Será como boxear pero sin sangre y sin riesgo de contusiones. Descuida, tiene estrictas órdenes de medir su fuerza por tanto no te lastimará seriamente pero si te llega a golpear sí que te dolerá. Para este entrenamiento no necesitarás a tus pokémon, puedes regresarlos a sus pokebolas y dejarlos descansar. Enfócate en defenderte, no quiero que intentes golpear a Machoke, créeme además de que sería inútil; y de que terminarías lastimándote, no le lograrías hacer ni cosquillas. Regresaré en un rato para revisar tu progreso, suerte–

Wheler le dio la espalda a Scott, se dirigió a la puerta y abandonó el patio techado.

Scott miró entonces al Machoke que estaba frente a él.

–No seas muy tosco conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Sé que soy hombre pero ten en cuenta que mi físico no es tan bueno como el tuyo– indicó.

–¡Maachokeee!– respondió alegre el pokémon.

–De acuerdo, veamos lo que sabes... –

–Las batallas pokémon no son muy complicadas una vez que entiendes su dinámica aunque ciertamente su progreso ha sido notable. Creo que tiene talento, a este ritmo podremos empezar antes de lo planeado–

–Exacto– afirmó Wheler.

–Si Scott continua así pronto estará listo. Gracias por el informe teniente, ya puede retirarse– dijo la oficial mientras guardaba un sobre manila dentro del cajón de su escritorio.

Wheler procedió a retirarse. Era de tarde, afuera estaba oscureciendo. El teniente se dirigió al patio techado y dio por terminado el día. Más tarde, aquella noche, Scott durmió como un bebé tan pronto como tocó la cama de su habitación.

Con el pasar de los días el ritmo del entrenamiento fue aumentando hasta el punto en que Scott aprendió a leer el lenguaje corporal del adversario. Se percató de que cuando alguien está por lanzar un golpe, la persona tiende a inclinarse, ligeramente, sobre el lado de su cuerpo que tirará el golpe. Era cuestión de ser perceptivo y de reaccionar con anticipación para poder bloquear o evadir el ataque. Claro que esto también dependía de la velocidad con la que el oponente lanzara dicho golpe. Tardó poco antes de que se le ocurriera que esto también podría serle útil en una batalla pokémon, pues el mismo principio aplicaba para los ataques; desafortunadamente esto dependía del tiempo de reacción en sí que tuviera el pokémon y no del entrenador. Dos días después, Wheler lo consideró apto para enfrentar a la capitana.

Temprano por la mañana, Scott y Jen estaban situados en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento. Un tenue rayo de sol se alcanzó a filtrar por entre uno de los agujeros que tenía el techo, brevemente deslumbró a Scott, quien poco después se hizo a un lado. Wheler estaba de pie, ubicado a un costado de las líneas que delimitaban las franjas de la cancha. Junto a él estaba el policía de pelo castaño, acomodándose sus gafas. Ambos estaban susurrando sobre apostar para ver quién ganaba.

–Les recuerdo que tienen trabajo por hacer– dijo Jen de manera autoritaria.

–¡Pero, capitana yo…!– intentó explicar Wheler.

–Sin peros teniente, es una órden. ¡Ambos fuera, ahora!– ordenó.

Wheler miró a su compañero, quien en silencio, estaba analizando los posibles resultados del combate. La palmada en su espalda, que acababa de recibir por parte de Wheler, lo desconcentró y lo hizo reaccionar. Ambos se desanimaron al entender que tendrían otro día de trabajo común y corriente. Los dos abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse hacia sus respectivas oficinas.

–Como posees dos pokémon nuestra batalla será simple, lucharé individualmente con cada uno de ellos, si los derroto a ambos tú perderás. Por el contrario, para vencerme deberás derrotar a mi pokémon, usaré uno solamente. Mi pokémon tiene mucha mayor experiencia en combate que los tuyos y por tanto sería injusto que no lo tomara a consideración, ¿no te parece?–

Scott pensó en que las condiciones dadas por la oficial Jen parecían injustas pero no lo eran, dada la experiencia que ella debía tener.

–¡Sal Arcanine!– anunció Jen.

 **«** Un tipo fuego, en este combate no me convendría usar a Bel pero si no lo uso, no sabré que tipo de ataques es capaz de realizar ese Arcanine. ¿Lo haré o no lo haré? **»** pensó indeciso Scott. Le tomó algunos segundos decidirse.

–Ve Hope– indicó Scott al tiempo que arrojó la pokebola por los aires.

–Arcanine, empieza usando pirotecnia–

Arcanine se desplazó velozmente hacia un costado de Pikachu y liberó un fuerte gruñido. De su hocico, salió disparada una ráfaga de fuego que Pikachu no pudo esquivar. La llamarada envolvió a Pikachu por breves segundos y luego se disipó.

A pesar de que Pikachu recibió el daño a tan corta distancia, no mostró indicios de que lo hubiera resentido. Esto sorprendió a la oficial Jen pero no a Scott, él sabía que a su pokémon le gustaba mostrarse fuerte. Esto lo preocupó, pues era consciente de que Hope actuaba de esa manera cuando se sentía en desventaja.

–Hope, Atactrueno–

Pikachu aprovechó la corta distancia y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Arcanine. Tan pronto como su cabeza hizo contacto con el lomo de su adversario liberó su ataque. Sus pequeñas mejillas rojas se iluminaron y soltaron la descarga. Arcanine gimió y luego retrocedió.

–Arcanine, usa rueda de fuego–

Arcanine tomó distancia, liberó un aturdidor aullido que inmediatamente erizó su pelaje. De su piel comenzaron a emanar llamas que revistieron su cuerpo. Con velocidad asombrosa se movió cerca de Pikachu y le regresó la embestida. El golpe le transmitió las llamas a Pikachu, pero nuevamente Pikachu lo resistió sin mostrarse afectado. La inercia del golpe lo hizo desplazarse unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás.

–¡No puedo creerlo! Esta es la primera vez que veo a un pokémon soportar tan bien los ataques de mi Arcanine– comentó Jen asombrada.

Scott no dijo nada, se limitó a observar a su Pikachu y se dio cuenta de que debía pensar en algo, aunque no lo pareciera él sabía que Hope se estaba resintiendo y que pronto perdería si no encontraba la manera de lidiar con la velocidad de Arcanine.

Pikachu se hizo a un lado para intentar mantener una distancia segura pero Arcanine lo siguió de cerca.

–Hope, onda trueno– se apresuró a decir Scott.

–¡Arcanine, derribo!–

La velocidad de Arcanine le permitió moverse más rápido. Arcanine acortó la distancia y aprovechó la velocidad que llevaba para dar un gran salto que le brindó mayor impulso. El comportamiento de Pikachu fue inusual incluso para Scott. Hope ni siquiera intentó moverse, en lugar de eso, hizo su cabeza hacia delante y esperó el momento del impacto. Arcanine uso la parte superior de su cabeza para arremeter con mayor fuerza a su objetivo a la par que descendía del salto. El impacto fue brusco, pero poco antes de recibir el golpe, Pikachu uso su ataque de onda trueno y llenó a su adversario de estática. Su ataque paralizó a Arcanine. Pikachu cayó al suelo y rodó un par de veces hasta que la fricción lo frenó. Scott miró a Pikachu y comprendió lo lastimado que se encontraba, pese a esto Hope se puso de pie y fingió no haber sufrido daños. Scott dudó sobre cómo proceder, pero optó por no arriesgar más a su pokémon.

–Has dado una excelente pelea amigo, regresa– dijo al presionar el botón de la pokebola en torno a su dirección.

Para su sorpresa, Hope esquivó el rayo rojizo que emanó de ésta, rehusándose a regresar. Scott en un principio pensó que su pokémon era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar su derrota pero después, al recapacitarlo, lo comprendió. Se dio cuenta de que su Pikachu quería luchar contra Arcanine de igual a igual, no era cuestión de orgullo sino de honor. Al entender esto Scott sonrió ligeramente. **«** Qué pokémon tan interesante eres **»** pensó.

–Deberías entrenarlo más Scott, si tu pokémon se rehúsa a obedecerte podría convertirse en un problema– indicó Jen.

–No es que me esté desobedeciendo oficial, me está diciendo que quiere continuar con esto hasta el final. Ahora lo entiendo, ésta no sólo es una prueba para mí sino también para él, quiere ver que tanto ha mejorado con el entrenamiento y voy a respetar su decisión–

–Como desees– comentó Jen.

–¡Arcanine termina con esto! Usa erupción–

Arcanine corrió hacia Pikachu, sin embargo lo hizo más lento, su velocidad había disminuido considerablemente.

–Hope, usa trueno–

Pikachu se quedó quieto mientras contemplaba como Arcanine se acercaba. En ese instante Scott comprendió que el primero en acertar su ataque ganaría el duelo. La mirada de Arcanine reflejó una convicción por la victoria impresionante. **«** Está muy bien entrenado **»** pensó Scott al verlo. Aquellos ojos proyectaron una fuerza tremenda, Scott pudo sentir la esencia del fuego mismo a través de aquella mirada. Incluso, en ese preciso instante, pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de Arcanine.

 **«** Es fuerte, pero Hope también lo es **»** recapacitó al tiempo que miró a su pokémon. Frente a los ojos de Scott lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta; contempló a Hope liberando su poderoso ataque. El aire alrededor de Hope se cargó de electricidad y se llenó de estática. Pequeños destellos intermitentes de chispas aparecieron a su alrededor. Arcanine corrió para embestir a Pikachu antes de que éste atacara, pero falló debido a su parálisis. Una de sus patas traseras no le respondió y terminó tropezando. Hope culminó su ataque, un rayo surcó el aire descendiendo sobre el lomo de Arcanine. La velocidad del ataque fue tal, que fue equivalente al de un relámpago. Arcanine forcejeó por levantarse pero no lo logró y terminó desmayándose.

La oficial Jen se tardó un poco en reaccionar.

–Arcanine, regresa– dijo finalmente.

–No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que participé en una batalla tan interesante. Efectivamente, tienes talento. Es una lástima que ya no haya líderes de gimnasio, estoy segura que tú les habrías dado una batalla para recordar. Con un equipo completo serías del tipo de personas que habrían logrado llegar a la liga pokémon– manifestó Jen.

–Regresa Hope, te mereces un buen descanso– mencionó Scott.

Jen miró a Scott y vio en él la misma fuerza que había mostrado de pequeño. No le dijo nada pero dentro de ella sabía que si él continuaba con esa misma determinación lograría generar un verdadero cambio. Aquella imagen del entrenador que felicitaba a su pokémon era una que no veía hacía tiempo y ciertamente le agradaba ver.

–Bien hecho Scott– expresó Jen.

–Visualicé el panorama pero Hope fue quien peleó, él merece el crédito de esta batalla– afirmó él.

–No seas modesto, tú también lo hiciste bastante bien. Date parte del crédito a ti mismo. Acompáñame, es hora de que te diga que es lo harás exactamente– dijo la oficial antes de retirarse.

Jen se sintió satisfecha con el resultado, aunque una parte de ella resintió el haber perdido. Apartó ese sentimiento y llevó a Scott a su oficina. Allí le explicó los detalles de la operación. Luego le reveló que el operativo tomaría lugar dentro de dos días, por tanto le aconsejó descansar bien.


	12. Redada

**Capítulo 12: Redada.**

La luna llena brillaba sobre el despejado, y apacible cielo, lucía majestuosa entre la inmensidad de la noche. Su luz atenuante caía sobre el muelle de ciudad Carmín. El agua del mar estaba agitada, con frecuencia, chocaba violentamente contra los barcos atracados al muelle.

–¿Está seguro de esto jefe?– preguntó un guardaespaldas desde el interior de un lujoso barco.

–Nunca nada es seguro cuando se trata de negocios pero la cantidad que nos prometieron vale la pena el riesgo– respondió un señor de voz prominente.

–Mientras bajemos yo seré feliz, no me agradan las noches como ésta; el mar está demasiado agitado– comentó un tercer hombre agregándose a la conversación. Se encontraba de espaldas a ellos en la cubierta del barco observando las olas.

–Y eso que nunca has estado en una tormenta en altamar– mencionó el guardaespaldas.

–¡Silencio los dos! – regañó el señor con su imponente voz mientras golpeaba la mesa frente a él con su puño. –Manténgase alerta, los quiero preparados en caso de que surjan problemas– agregó.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio e hicieron lo que su jefe les indicó. Los tres hombres tomaron sus cosas y bajaron del barco. Se dirigieron a la sección designada para el trato en las afueras de ciudad Carmín.

–¿El equipo está listo?– preguntó Jen.

–Afirmativo– contestó el copiloto a la par que se acomodaba sus anteojos.

–Me agrada la tensión antes de un operativo, jamás sabes si regresarás con vida–

–No bromes con eso, no es gracioso– regañó Wheler.

–Bien, bien. Lo siento– dijo el oficial ubicado a la izquierda de Wheler desde la parte trasera del vehículo. Bajó su ventanilla, fumó por última vez su cigarrillo y lo arrojó fuera del auto.

Scott se encontraba sumamente callado, iba sentado a la derecha de Wheler. Se encontraba nervioso porque sabía que afrontaría, dentro de pocos minutos, el momento para el que lo habían preparado.

El viaje fue largo aunque a Scott le pareció corto. La patrulla se detuvo poco antes de llegar a ciudad Carmín, en una sección deshabitada.

–Bien, a partir de aquí el resto es a pie. Llama por radio e informa que estamos en posición– le ordenó Jen a Wheler.

Todos bajaron del auto y se prepararon para viajar hacia la zona designada. Una vieja fábrica abandonada ubicada en las afueras de ciudad Carmín. El último en bajar fue Scott, quien venía cargando una mochila negra, en la que supuestamente, se encontraban veinte cuernos de Nidoking. Tuvo un repentino malestar acompañado de una sensación de nauseas que lo obligó a inclinarse para vomitar. De su boca no salió nada excepto sonidos raros, seguidos por espasmos y algunas regurgitaciones acompañadas por saliva.

–Creo que comí algo que no me cayó bien– expresó.

–No es eso, lo que tienes son nervios mezclados con miedo. Tienes que calmarte, respira profundamente, eso te ayudará– comentó Wheler.

El malestar de Scott pasó al poco rato de estar caminando, el aire helado que sopló lo distrajo, temporalmente, lo hizo olvidar su nerviosismo. Conforme siguieron caminando se fueron adentrando más y más en el terreno lodoso que allí había. La zona era como se la habían descrito, un enorme complejo industrial abandonado rodeado de terreno lodoso resultado de las abundantes lluvias. El lugar estaba deshabitado debido a los desechos tóxicos que alguna vez hubo, los cuales obligaron a todo el que vivió cerca a abandonar el lugar. Para poder llegar a su destino, se abrieron paso por entre los pedazos de tubo oxidado; desperdigados en diferentes partes del suelo, estaban mezcladas piezas de metal, que creaban grandes montículos de desecho alrededor del complejo. Después de una caminata de veinte minutos, llegaron a la entrada de la fábrica.

–Bien ya saben qué hacer– indicó Jen.

–Sí, yo me quedo aquí a esperar a que se aparezcan– manifestó Scott.

Jen levantó su mano e hizo una señal que le indicó al grupo separarse en dos grupos. Cautelosamente, el primer grupo, conformado por una pareja, rodeó la fábrica y cubrió la salida trasera. El segundo grupo se adentró en la fábrica y subió al siguiente nivel para asegurar el área. Desde allí serían capaces de supervisar la operación.

Cinco minutos más tarde, a lo lejos, Scott vislumbró varias siluetas que venían acercándose hacia su dirección. No fue hasta que estuvieron más cerca que pudo ver a los seis hombres que venían caminando.

 **«** No se supone que fueran seis, deberían ser tres **»** pensó alarmado al percatarse de que los superaban en número. Esto interfería con el plan inicial, comprendió entonces que la situación representaba un verdadero problema, por tanto, tendría que ajustarse a los cambios. Respiró profundamente por última vez, trató de calmarse mientras observaba a los hombres acercándose.

–¿Qué es esto? Nada más tú sin ningún tipo de guardaespaldas. Me decepcionas, ¿es que acaso tu gente no nos respeta?– dijo uno de los hombres al llegar.

En ese instante Scott se paralizó, aquella sensación lo hizo erguirse. Se sintió desconectado de la realidad, reconoció inmediatamente el tono de la voz. Sin dudas era la misma, pertenecía al mismo hombre que al de la grabadora de voz. Por esos breves segundos su mente lo teletransportó de vuelta a aquel callejón, donde escuchó a los hombres discutir sobre el cadáver del Nidoking. Un pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar, devolviéndolo a la realidad. No podía quedarse callado, su deber era cerrar el trato.

–El respeto se gana, si tienes el dinero procedamos. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que necesito refuerzos para cerrar un trato?– dijo Scott de la manera más natural que pudo, luego miró hacia la mochila negra y la dejó en el suelo. Si el intercambio tenía éxito Scott abandonaría la fábrica y la policía los arrestaría.

El hombre frente a Scott extendió su mano, traía cargando un maletín color gris. El corazón de Scott se aceleró al verlo, sus ansías crecieron porque estaba a segundos de atraparlos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar el maletín, verificar que tuviera el dinero y salir de ahí. Sus nervios lo hicieron comenzar a sudar, sintió la inminente necesidad de respirar hondo para calmarse pero se contuvo. Scott sabía que si hacía eso levantaría sospechas. Dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía en mente dio dos pasos hacia delante y se preparó para recibir el maletín en sus manos. Entonces contempló estupefacto como una mano, salida de entre las sombras, se posó en el hombro de la persona que cargaba el maletín, deteniéndolo en el acto.

Incrédulo, Scott miró la mano y vio que pertenecía a uno de los hombres que estaban detrás. Los tres hombres delante de Scott se apartaron para dejar pasar a su jefe; un hombre alto, fornido y de aspecto imponente. De todos los hombres ahí presentes él era el único que no traía puesto el emblemático uniforme negro del equipo Rocket.

–¿Con quién crees qué estás tratando? Por tu bien y el de nuestros negocios espero que tu jefe no esté jugando conmigo, vine aquí porque deseo la mercancía pero no me tomes por tonto. Sé bien que tú no eres más que un charlatán. Si voy a cerrar un trato quiero sea con tu jefe en persona, así que déjate de estupideces y pasemos al grano– dijo con voz autoritaria mientras arrebataba el maletín de las manos de su subordinado.

Scott se sintió intimidado, las palabras se le borraron de la mente después de haberlo escuchado. Hizo un esfuerzo interno por sobreponerse y fingir que todo estaba en orden. No podía mostrar ningún tipo de señal que lo delatara. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, improvisó.

–De acuerdo, pasen. Mi jefe los está esperando– dijo con voz firme.

Tomó la mochila, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. **«** ¿Qué hago? ¡Qué hago! **»** se preguntó una y otra vez aterrado a la par que guiaba a los hombres hacia el interior de la fábrica. Cada una de sus pisadas las percibió como fracciones de segundo. El tiempo a su alrededor se aceleró más conforme se acercaba hacia el centro de la fábrica. Se sintió agobiado, ¿qué iba a hacer al llegar? Scott no tenía la respuesta, tampoco podía darse el lujo de tardarse mucho pensando. Debía ser rápido y no cometer errores. **«** ¿Qué hago? **»** se preguntó desesperado. El tiempo se le escapaba de entre las manos a medida que continuaba aproximándose. No podía permitirse el mostrar alguna anomalía en su lenguaje corporal porque lo haría notorio. Al llegar, tuvo un momento de claridad, recordó lo que se suponía debía hacer en caso de haber problemas. Chifló tres veces seguidas, esto alertó a su equipo; era una especie de código.

–¿Y bien? ¿Tienen mi dinero?– se escuchó la lejana voz de Wheler al fondo.

Entró por la parte trasera de la fábrica y caminó hacia ellos. Scott se alivió al verlo, sintió que el peso del mundo se quitó de sus hombros para recaer sobre los de alguien más. Al verlo, observó la plena seguridad que proyectó el teniente, su porte no mostraba rastros de nerviosismo en lo absoluto. Scott no tuvo duda alguna de que así era como se veía un verdadero profesional, daba la apariencia de tener amplía experiencia participando en operaciones de ese tipo.

–Tengo el dinero, pero quiero que seas tú quien me los entregue– repuso el jefe.

–Bien, ya sabes cómo es esto. Me entregas el dinero y yo te entrego la mercancía– expresó el teniente.

Wheler se dirigió hasta el hombre al que llamaban jefe y revisó el contenido del maletín. Luego llamó a Scott para que lo tomara.

–¡Nathan ven aquí!– ordenó.

Scott se acercó a ellos pero se concentró tanto en no mostrarse nervioso que no se fijó en la varilla de fierro oxidada ubicada a unos cuantos centímetros bajo sus pies. Para cuando la sintió fue muy tarde, trastabilló, intentó reponerse pero su pie se atoró y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio.

–¡Maldición, eres un idiota! – exclamó Wheler furioso al verlo.

Scott sabía que el teniente estaba actuando pero se sorprendió al ver lo convincente que era. Se levantó del suelo, se acercó a él, recibió el maletín y entregó la mochila.

–Ni siquiera puedes caminar bien, eres un completo inútil– manifestó Wheler. –Desafortunadamente ya saben cómo es esto, es tan difícil conseguir buen personal hoy en día– dijo dirigiéndose hacia el resto de los hombres.

Su comentario hizo reír al guardaespaldas del jefe.

–Revisa la mercancía y dime si contiene la cantidad acordada– ordenó el líder a uno de sus subordinados.

El hombre se acercó, tomó la mochila y comenzó a examinar el contenido. Scott sintió presión al ver cómo examinaba tan minuciosamente la mercancía. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si descubrían que eran falsos. El hombre introdujo uno de los cuernos de vuelta a la mochila y la cerró.

–Todo parece estar en orden señor– indicó el subordinado.

El jefe miró a Wheler y luego a Scott, les sonrió complacido y tomó uno de los cuernos de la mochila.

–De modo que todo está en orden. Ya veo, entonces supongo que si hago una pequeña prueba no debería de haber inconvenientes ¿cierto?– dijo con una sonrisa sombría. Observó el cuerno que sostenía entre sus manos y lo arrojó con brutalidad al suelo.

El cuerno se fracturó tan pronto como entró en contacto con la superficie del suelo, terminó partiéndose en varios pedazos.

–¡Todos ustedes son unos completos inútiles!– gritó malhumorado dirigiéndose hacia sus hombres. –¡Si estos fueran cuernos genuinos no se habrían roto!–

El teniente y Scott comprendieron que la operación había fracasado, estaban en peligro. En ese momento una luz de neón se encendió desde el nivel superior, la cual, cegó brevemente al grupo de hombres.

–¡Policía, arriba las manos, todos ustedes quedan bajo arresto!– exclamó Jen.

El resto del equipo policiaco se movilizó, salieron de su escondite y rodearon al grupo de los Rocket. Dos de los subordinados se dieron la vuelta, empujaron a uno de los oficiales e inmediatamente comenzaron a correr. Dada la cercanía, Wheler no tuvo opción, decidió delatarse. Corrió detrás del primero y se abalanzó sobre él. Tan pronto como lo derribó, lo sometió y procedió a esposarlo. Miró entonces al otro hombre que estaba intentando escapar, hábilmente anticipó su ruta de escape, arrojó su pokebola y le ordenó a Machoke bloquear su camino. El Machoke obedeció al teniente sometiendo al otro hombre que estaba intentando escapar. El resto de los hombres se intentó defender sacando a sus pokemón pero los oficiales se los impidieron. Debido a la diferencia de números sólo dos lograron su cometido, de las pokebolas salieron un Raticate y un Primeape respectivamente. El Raticate mordió uno de los soportes que sostenía a un andamio de metal, ubicado a un costado del teniente, el cual se derrumbó sobre Wheler causando un estrepitoso sonido.

–¡NOOOO!–

Se oyó el grito afligido de la oficial Jen, que retumbó creando eco entre las viejas paredes de la fábrica.


	13. Batalla en las afueras de Ciudad Carmín

**Capítulo 13: La batalla en las afueras de ciudad Carmín.**

Scott quedó perplejo al oír el grito de Jen, pudo percibir la horrible preocupación que ella denotó en su voz. Aquel grito lleno de dolor se apoderó de su mente. Scott giró su cabeza y contempló a Wheler. Lo miró intentando escapar pero el andamio se vino abajo más rápido de lo que el teniente pudo quitarse. En ese crucial instante, Scott miró la sonrisa de resignación que le dirigió Wheler momentos antes de quedar sepultado. Scott no pudo dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

Una parte de él quería acercarse para ayudar al teniente pero otra parte de él permanecía inmóvil, incapaz de creer lo acontecido. Jen al ver esto bajó corriendo para intentar asistir a Wheler. El sonido de las pisadas de Jen hizo reaccionar a Scott, lo sacó del estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba. Se acercó a Wheler y se apresuró a quitar los escombros. Al remover un pedazo de metal desenterró la mano del teniente. Su mano estaba cerrada en forma de puño, aferrada a un objeto que Scott no pudo reconocer. Poco después vislumbró el cuerpo del teniente, se encontraba tirado boca arriba. Un enorme tubo de metal aprisionaba su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. La presión que el tubo ejercía sobre su pecho le impedía respirar. Scott intentó retirar el largo y pesado tubo del cuerpo del teniente pero no tuvo éxito. Sus dedos no tenían un punto de apoyo. Desesperado, sacó a sus pokémon y les ordenó ayudarlo. Entre los tres lograron un progreso pero no el suficiente como para levantar el tubo por completo. Al cuarto intento, le pareció escuchar la voz de Wheler. Sonaba débil y exhausta.

–Ya e-s tarde, cuí-dalo… –

Scott miró la mano del teniente. Wheler abrió su mano, una pokebola se deslizó desde su palma. Cayó directamente al piso y rodó por el suelo un par de centímetros hasta detenerse. En ese momento llegó Jen. Entre los dos removieron el tubo, desafortunadamente ya era demasiado tarde, Wheler ya no tenía pulso. Scott sintió un amargo sentimiento que le hizo darse cuenta de lo frágil que era la vida, él ya había experimentado esa sensación de vacío antes. Le quedó claro que era más doloroso ver morir a alguien que sentir la muerte en carne propia. Una parte de él, que desconocía hasta ese momento, emergió desde su interior. Se llevó consigo todas las dudas y miedos que tenía. En su lugar dejó una poderosa sensación de fuerza interna.

–Cuidaré bien de él, se lo aseguro– dijo Scott en voz baja segundos antes de contemplar a su alrededor.

La mayoría de los Rocket ya estaban esposados boca abajo contra el suelo, pero unos pocos aún seguían de pie. El oficial de gafas estaba metido en una batalla pokémon enfrentando al Primeape, parecía demasiado ocupado como para prestar atención a su entorno. Su compañero, el oficial de complexión robusta al que le gustaba fumar, acababa de terminar de esposar al jefe cuando miró a Scott y por el semblante que vio en él se percató de que algo terrible había sucedido. El jefe aprovechó la distracción e hizo gala de sus músculos quitándose de encima al oficial que lo custodiaba. A pesar de estar esposado, se las ingenió para empujar al oficial a un costado suyo, incapacitándolo. Junto a su guardaespaldas, corrió a toda prisa hacia la parte trasera de la fábrica. El Arcanine de Jen cayó como fiera sobre la espalda del guardaespaldas, impidiéndole escapar.

Jen miró a Scott y lo que él vio en ellos fue el auténtico reflejo de un profundo dolor. Una parte de él compartió el mismo sentimiento. Scott no llevaba tanto tiempo de conocer a Wheler como Jen, pero sí el suficiente para sentir la pérdida de un gran amigo y mentor. Tal vez por eso pudo saber que por dentro Jen estaba devastada. No se dejó engañar por su semblante serio. La cara de Jen no lo mostraba pero a él le quedó claro, la mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos deseaba justicia. Ahora más que nunca ella quería atrapar al responsable pero su deber era quedarse y asegurar que los demás detenidos permanecieran bajo custodia.

–Ve por el Scott… – dijo momentos antes de quedarse callada. Agachó la cabeza y culminó su frase.

–…no dejes que se escape– dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Scott tomó la pokebola que Wheler le había entregado y la guardó en su bolsillo. Con paso firme salió apresurado detrás del jefe. Siguió las marcas de suela dejadas en el lodo hasta que le fue imposible seguirlas, el rastro desapareció. El terreno era demasiado grande como para ponerse a buscar exhaustivamente. En lugar de empezar a buscar como loco, Scott se frenó y se detuvo a pensar. No fue fácil, se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba atiborrada de emociones, lo cual le dificultaba pensar claramente. Aún sentía los estragos de la descarga de adrenalina. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado al igual que su respiración. Jadeaba constantemente como consecuencia por haber corrido tanto. Sin embargo, las energías que sentía lo obligaron a querer seguirse moviendo. Scott forcejeó internamente por combatir esta imperiosa necesidad, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el silencio su alrededor. Entonces un pensamiento lúcido atravesó su mente, se le ocurrió que si ya no había huellas eso podía indicar que su objetivo estaba cerca.

A unos cuantos metros de frente, vio al jefe intentando escapar. Iba de espaldas en dirección hacia el muelle de ciudad Carmín.

–¡Detente ahí!– gritó Scott.

El jefe volteó y miró a Scott pero apresuró el paso.

–Ve Hope, detenlo– dijo Scott al sacar a Pikachu de su pokebola.

Hope corrió detrás del jefe y se preparó para atacarlo. El jefe miró de frente, observó impaciente el largo trecho que aún debía recorrer para llegar al muelle de Ciudad Carmín. Fastidiado, supo que tendría que deshacerse de su perseguidor, no podría escapar con alguien siguiéndolo tan de cerca. Se dio la vuelta y al ver al Pikachu aproximándose no tuvo más remedio que sacar a uno de sus pokémon para defenderse.

–Si un combate es lo que quieres, un combate es lo que tendrás– mencionó.

–¡Ve Golbat! Usa bomba de lodo– agregó.

Golbat se elevó en el aire batiendo sus alargadas alas. Fijó su vista en Pikachu y descendió en picada. Poco antes de llegar al suelo revoloteó cerca de su objetivo. De su boca salieron disparadas una ráfaga de esferas moradas, similares en velocidad a las de un proyectil, que impidieron a Pikachu atacar directamente al jefe. Pikachu esquivó las primeras tres esferas zigzagueando pero la cuarta lo alcanzó, el impacto lo obligó a detenerse. Recibió de lleno el resto de las esferas de Golbat.

–Hope, disminuye su velocidad. Atácalo con onda trueno– ordenó Scott.

Pikachu se recuperó del golpe, corrió hacia Golbat y aprovechó la velocidad que adquirió para dar un gran salto que lo suspendió en el aire. En esa fracción de segundo liberó su ataque. Una descarga eléctrica se dirigió hacia Golbat pero éste reaccionó elevándose en el aire. La descarga perdió fuerza conforme Golbat continuaba alejándose hasta el punto en que el ataque falló.

–Bien Golbat– felicitó el jefe. –Ahora usa tu doble equipo–

Golbat se desplazó de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, ésta fue tal, que ante los ojos de Scott pareció como si Golbat se hubiera multiplicado creando varios clones.

Scott, en ese momento, deseó haberle enseñado a su pokémon algún otro ataque que le pudiera haber servido bajo esas circunstancias pero ese no era el caso. Supo que tendría que encontrar la forma de arreglárselas con los cuatro ataques que Hope poseía.

Su estrategia era simple, quería paralizar a Golbat para reducir su velocidad y así obligarlo a fallar posibles ataques que le dieran la ventaja a Pikachu. El problema en esta estrategia surgió al ver la velocidad y la evasión de Golbat, que eran superiores a los de Hope. Con esto en mente Scott supo que no le serviría usar el ataque más poderoso de Hope ya que Golbat tendría más probabilidades de esquivarlo y al mismo tiempo, terminaría desgastando inútilmente la energía de su pokémon. Si quería ganar debía ser paciente y esperar a la oportunidad perfecta.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su rostro, fue entonces que miró al cielo y se percató de que las nubes se estaban aglomerando. Pronto comenzaría a llover, una situación que claramente lo beneficiaría; el movimiento de trueno ya no fallaría pero aún debía esperar. En ese instante un fuerte viento sopló haciendo resonar el metal de los montículos que rodeaban al complejo.

–Hope, prueba con atactrueno– indicó.

Pikachu reunió la energía en sus pequeñas mejillas rojas. Momentos después, liberó el ataque que Scott le pidió. La descarga eléctrica salió disparada desde su cuerpo directamente hacia Golbat, que resistió bastante bien a pesar de la desventaja que poseía ante los ataques tipo eléctrico.

Scott, al verlo, entendió que el nivel de Golbat era mayor; por ende los ataques de Hope no causaban el daño óptimo. Contempló la distancia entre ambos pokémon y entendió que ésta también desempeñaba un rol importante, mientras el Golbat mantuviera mayor distancia con respecto a Hope los ataques llegarían con menor potencia.

–¡Chupavidas Golbat!– indicó el jefe.

Golbat descendió velozmente cambiando constantemente de dirección para evitar así ser atacado. Se aproximó a Pikachu y abrió peligrosamente sus fauces.

–Es tu oportunidad Hope, usa descarga–

La músculos de Pikachu se contrajeron conforme la electricidad recorría su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Golbat logró llegar antes de que Pikachu estuviera listo. Atacándolo por la espalda, lo mordió a la altura del lomo. Pikachu liberó un sonoro gemido y acto seguido atacó. Golbat retrocedió herido, se alejó cuanto pudo de Pikachu, pero no sin antes haber recuperado parte de sus energías.

Varias gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el campo de batalla. Una ligera llovizna se hizo presente acompañada de una suave brisa que movió el aterciopelado pelaje de Hope.

–Tu estrategia fue buena pero ya dejó de ser útil– mencionó Scott.

–Hope derríbalo, usa trueno– ordenó.

En cuanto Scott pronunció aquellas palabras el jefe entendió que su Golbat estaba en problemas. Las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre sus cabezas aumentaban la peligrosidad de los ataques eléctricos. La velocidad y la evasión de Golbat no servirían de nada contra un cielo nublado que ahora favorecía al adversario.

Hope se llenó de estática, cerró sus ojos y se preparó para el ataque. Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y disparó una ráfaga eléctrica directamente hacia el cielo. La energía subió atravesando las nubes, momentáneamente dio la impresión de haberse disipado. Segundos después cayó sobre Golbat.

El jefe al observar el ataque tomó la pokebola de Golbat e intentó regresar a su pokémon pero se detuvo. El trueno impactó de lleno contra Golbat pero no lo desmayó. Golbat lucía cansado, estaba débil pero aún no lo suficiente como para desmayarse.

–Golbat, usa tu corte aéreo y acábalo–

Golbat descendió veloz en dirección a Pikachu, voló sobre su cabeza y, con ambas alas, generó una fuerte corriente de aire que mandó a Hope al suelo. Pikachu intentó resistirla pero la corriente fue más fuerte y terminó causando estragos.

–¡Remátalo con chupavidas Golbat!– exclamó el jefe.

–Intentémoslo una vez más Hope, utiliza trueno– ordenó Scott.

Golbat voló peligrosamente cerca de su objetivo, intentó atacarlo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho anteriormente, por la espalda. Pikachu lo anticipó y volteó hacia su contrincante. Los colmillos de Golbat se clavaron levemente sobre el pecho de Pikachu, al sentirlo, Hope lo abrazó con fuerza. Se aferró a una de las alas de Golbat y mientras le impedía alejarse liberó su ataque; esta vez, en lugar de lanzarlo al cielo, lo lanzó directamente sobre el oponente. Golbat al recibir el ataque a tan corta distancia cayó derrotado.

Al jefe no le pareció lo que vio, frunció el ceño y regresó a su pokémon.

–Tuviste suerte, pero pronto se terminará… – indicó enardecido.

–¿Suerte? Dices. Veamos si opinas lo mismo después de que te derrote– mencionó Scott.

El jefe sacó su segunda pokebola, la arrojó.

–Sal Muk, usa triturar–

–Onda trueno Hope–

Pikachu se apresuró, se acercó a Muk. Lo rodeó al verlo estirar su fangosa mano, la cual se elevó por sobre su cabeza. El tamaño de su mano creció al doble del de su cuerpo, tras un movimiento rápido, la descendió triturando todo lo que se encontrara debajo. Pikachu lo esquivó y esperó hasta que su enorme mano tocó el suelo para atacarlo. La corriente eléctrica que Pikachu descargó paralizó a Muk.

–Muk, utiliza lanza mugre–

–Hope, usa otro trueno–

Pikachu empezaba a denotar fatiga, la manera torpe de moverse le hizo darse cuenta a Scott de que Hope estaba llegando a su límite. Muk sumergió sus manos en el lodo, sin embargo debido a su parálisis, no pudo culminar el ataque. Pikachu aprovechó la falla para reunir la energía necesaria para usar su movimiento. Le tomó más tiempo del usual pero liberó un poderoso trueno que hizo gemir a Muk.

–¡Pokémon inútil! ¡Deja de quejarte y usa onda tóxica!– exclamó impaciente el jefe.

–Hope, impactrueno–

Pikachu hizo lo que Scott le indicó. Soltó un impactrueno que alcanzó a Muk. Al sentirlo, Muk cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca. Una hedionda nube morada emanó de ésta tomando por sorpresa a Pikachu, que no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el ataque. La nube desapareció disipándose en el aire segundos después de haber alcanzado a Pikachu.

–Muk derrótalo de una buena vez, usa gas venenoso–

Muk abrió nuevamente su boca e inhaló el aire a su alrededor, su tamaño se incrementó al contener el aire dentro de su boca. Scott sospechó que aquello no era una buena señal, si no tenía cuidado Pikachu podía terminar envenenado. Regresó a Hope a su pokebola antes de que Muk terminara su ataque.

–¡Ve, Bel!– exclamó al arrojar la pokebola.

Tan pronto como Beldum salió, Muk abrió su boca liberando un extenso gas color morado que dificultó por pocos segundos la visibilidad de Beldum. El gas no tuvo ningún efecto sobre su nuevo adversario.

–Bel, derribo– ordenó Scott.

–Muk usa triturar–

Muk elevó su mano en el aire y ésta comenzó a aumentar su tamaño. Beldum al verlo se dirigió hacia Muk y arremetió con fuerza contra él. Uso su cabeza como si fuera un ariete para generar un mayor impacto. La textura fangosa de Muk redujo parte del daño pero no lo eliminó.

–Bel, otra vez derribo–

–Muk repite lanza mugre–

Después de recibir el impacto, Muk bajó su mano con ferocidad sobre su oponente. Beldum, al ser más lento que Hope, quedó atrapado entre la enorme palma de Muk y no pudo hacer nada para evitar el brutal golpe que culminó estampándolo contra el suelo. Muk levantó su mano y fue entonces que Scott vislumbró a Beldum flotando al ras del suelo. Lucía bien pero sin duda el ataque lo había dañado. Muk sumergió ambas manos en el lodo por breves instantes antes de sacarlas, al hacerlo, llevó varios pedazos de lodo directamente hacia su cuerpo. El fango de su superficie cubrió el lodo dándole la tonalidad característica de los ataques tipo veneno. Se acercó a Beldum y le arrojó con gran fuerza los pedazos recubiertos por el fango.

La compleja aleación de acero de Beldum no sólo lo protegió del daño, sino que también representó una ventaja que Scott podría aprovechar en contra de Muk. Beldum no desaprovechó la corta distancia que tenía con respecto a Muk, volvió arremeter con fuerza contra él. Esta vez, su dura cabeza penetró entre la fangosa textura de Muk tumbándolo. Muk liberó otro largo gemido antes de irse de espaldas contra el suelo.

–¡Maldición! ¡¿De qué me sirves si tus ataques no pueden contra él?! – exclamó el jefe molesto al percatarse de que los ataques tipo veneno no surtían efecto alguno ante los tipo acero.

–Usa triturar– ordenó.

–Bel, repite derribo– indicó Scott.

Muk intentó atacar pero su parálisis se lo impidió, una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo restringiendo su movimiento. Scott al ver a Muk, se percató de lo lento de sus movimientos; denotaba a leguas lo exhausto que se estaba sintiendo. Beldum arremetió por tercera vez a su adversario con el único ataque que sabía. El golpe de Beldum le dio en la cara a Muk mandándolo al suelo por segunda vez consecutiva pero esta vez Muk ya no pudo levantarse.

Bel comenzó a brillar, un aura blanca se apoderó de él. Cegó temporalmente tanto a Scott como al jefe. Duró poco y tan pronto como la luz se disipó Scott contempló como su Beldum había cambiado físicamente su forma, ahora era testigo de cómo un pokémon evolucionaba. Contempló orgulloso como Beldum se había transformado en un Metang. En ese momento deseó no haber dejado su mochila en la cajuela de la patrulla, sabía que cuando un pokémon evolucionaba aprendía nuevos ataques pero desafortunadamente para él, sin la pokedex que le había otorgado su padre, no sería capaz de saber cuáles eran los ataques que su pokémon acababa de adquirir.

El jefe regresó a su segundo pokémon, decido en no perder, mandó al tercero.

–Ve Venusaur –

Un enorme pokémon salió de la pokebola que el jefe arrojó, Scott se asombró al ver lo grande y lo pesado que lucía aquel pokémon.

–Danza de pétalos, Venusaur –

–Bel, utiliza derribo–

Venusaur agachó su cabeza, arqueando su lomo, apuntó la enorme flor, ubicada en su espalda, en dirección a Metang. La flor, de color rosa, comenzó a brillar. Se abrió ligeramente dejando brotar pequeños pétalos de diferentes colores que terminaron siendo arrastrados por el viento. Metang colocó sus brazos frente a él en forma de escudo y se preparó para atacarlo. El brillo de la flor en la espalda de Venusaur aumentó y, mucho antes de que Metang pudiera acercarse, el brillo culminó con un fuerte haz de luz que salió dirigido directamente hacia Metang. Una cantidad inmensa de pétalos salieron disparados junto al haz de luz generando un remolino alrededor de Metang, en el que cada pétalo golpeó su cuerpo a gran velocidad. Metang, tan pronto el remolino perdió su fuerza, se aproximó a Venusaur para embestirlo. El golpe hizo gemir a Venusaur pero éste reaccionó encerrando a Metang en otra danza de pétalos. Los cuales, dada su velocidad dentro del remolino, parecían hojas de navaja afiladas que a duras penas lograban arañar el plateado recubrimiento de Metang.

– Venusaur, usa tacleada–

–Continúa usando derribo Bel–

Venusaur intentó embestir a Metang pero parecía confundido, Scott comprendió que aquel debía ser un efecto secundario, ya que Venusaur terminó estampando su dura cabeza contra el suelo, lo cual lo lastimó. Bel se acercó por un costado de Venusaur, lo atacó a la altura de las costillas. Bel resintió parte del golpe y también tomó una pequeña porción del daño. Scott sabía que el movimiento de derribo devolvía siempre una pequeña porción de daño de vuelta al pokémon que usaba ese movimiento, pero de momento, no tenía otra opción. Ignoraba por completo los ataques que su pokémon, por haber evolucionado, ya era capaz de realizar.

–Enséñale como golpear Venusaur, usa doble poder–

–Bel, repite derribo–

Venusaur aún parecía confundido pero acertó su golpe. Movió su pesado cuerpo en dirección a Metang y le propinó un tremendo empujón que, si Metang no hubiera sido del tipo acero, Scott estaría seguro que su pokémon no hubiera resistido. El impacto no sólo hizo resonar el recubrimiento de acero en el cuerpo de Metang, sino que también ayudó a Venusaur a restablecer una distancia segura. A pesar de haber resistido aquel golpe, Bel no lucía bien.

–¡ Venusaur termínalo con hojas navaja!– exclamó triunfante el jefe al ver el estado en el que Metang se encontraba.

Scott al escuchar aquellas palabras intentó retirar a Bel del combate pero las hojas navaja alcanzaron su objetivo mucho antes de que Scott pudiera retirarlo. Para su sorpresa, Metang resistió las hojas navaja antes de ser regresado a su respectiva pokebola.

Scott se sintió presionado al saber que ya no podría contar con Bel, si lo sacaba nuevamente y recibía otro golpe, lo más seguro era que sin importar la fuerza del ataque Bel ya no lo resistiría. Tomando esta situación en cuenta Scott optó por volver a utilizar a Hope, una parte él sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado a su pokémon, pero otra parte de él conocía a su pokémon. Su Pikachu aún podía dar un poco más.

–Ve Hope– pronunció Scott.

–Doble poder Venusaur – ordenó el jefe.

–Hope, ataca con un impactureno–

Hope estaba débil, Scott lo podía percibir. No obstante, Pikachu hizo lo que él le pidió. Se sobrepuso al desgaste y logró sacar una descarga que hizo estremecer a Venusaur. Venusaur, al sentirla, liberó un sonoro rugido de enojo y se dirigió hacia Pikachu. Hope intentó esquivarlo pero el cansancio que sintió le impidió quitarse a tiempo. Hope salió proyectado contra el suelo a una velocidad increíble que lo hizo rodar varias veces antes de que Scott lo detuviera. Scott lo tomó entre sus brazos y se disculpó por haberlo arriesgado de aquella manera. Lo regresó a su pokebola y tomó entonces la pokebola que Wheler le había dado.

 **«** Lamento tener que llegar a esto, pero ahora representas mi única opción **»** pensó al verla.

–Sal– mencionó Scott al lanzarla.

Un enorme pokémon, similar en altura a Venusaur, aproximadamente de dos metros de alto; pero mucho más pesado, apareció frente a Scott. Su forma en general era similar a la de una tortuga y tenía un pequeño árbol ubicado en la parte posterior de su caparazón.

–Un Torterra… ya veo, con que ése era tu último pokémon. Sé de alguien a quien le interesaría tener uno, en cuanto te derrote tu pokémon vendrá conmigo– dijo el jefe mirando con especial interés al Torterra.

Gracias al jefe Scott ahora conocía el nombre del pokémon que estaba frente a él. Le pareció extraño que Wheler jamás lo hubiera usado durante el entrenamiento. Hasta donde Scott sabía, Wheler poseía dos pokémon y no tres. Le causaba curiosidad saber más sobre aquel pokémon. Sin embargo, sería algo que tendría que dejar para después, de momento debía concentrarse en el combate.

Por los colores verdes de Torterra, y por el pequeño árbol que cargaba en el caparazón de su espalda, Scott se imaginó que debía ser un tipo planta. Nuevamente se enfrentaba a un problema similar que al de su Metang. Desconocía los ataques que sabía el Torterra de Wheler, la pokedex sin duda le pudo haber ayudado en aquel momento. Scott aprendió la lección, decidió que no volvería a dejar algo tan importante olvidado dentro de su mochila.

–Torterra, usa tacleada– ordenó Scott pero inmediatamente se percató de que algo no estaba bien.


	14. Rumbo a un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 14: Rumbo a un nuevo comienzo.**

–Tú también Venusaur, utiliza tacleada– indicó el jefe.

Torterra ignoró las órdenes de Scott por completo y no hizo nada. La leve llovizna que caía comenzó a intensificarse. El viento de fondo resopló incrementando su fuerza cobrando mucha mayor potencia. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en mayor cantidad reblandeciendo el suelo. Venusaur se acercó corriendo y tacleó a Torterra, sus pesadas patas se hundieron en el lodo restándole velocidad.

– Venusaur usa doble poder–

–Torterra, usa hojas navaja– dijo Scott asumiendo que aquel debía ser un ataque básico en los tipo planta.

Al escuchar las palabras del jefe Scott supo que Venusaur ya no resistiría por mucho más tiempo el continuo uso de aquel ataque. Poco a poco, al igual que el derribo de su Metang, el daño que causaba el ataque de doble poder hacía que el pokémon que lo usara sufriera parte del daño.

Venusaur uso el peso completo de su cuerpo para lograr mayor momentum y hacer retroceder a Torterra, quien gimió en señal de haber sido lastimado. Después de recibir el golpe en lugar de obedecer a Scott uso síntesis para curar parte del daño recibido. Por breves segundos, Torterra giró su cabeza y Scott pudo ver su enorme ojo. ¿Qué había en aquella mirada? se preguntó. Algo en ella se asemejaba a la de su padre. En ese momento sintió un profundo respeto al darse cuenta de que los pokémon, a pesar de que su nivel de razonamiento no se comparaba con el del ser humano, al igual que él tenían toda una historia que contar dentro de ellos. Poseían un alma, sentían, se alegraban, gozaban y que se entristecían al igual que cualquier ser humano. Al percatarse de esto le quedó en claro la similitud. Aquella pupila llena de cansancio no sólo reflejaba el daño sufrido en batalla, sino aquel generado por el pasar de los años; el de una larga y duradera existencia. Toda una vida pasaba frente a él, Scott no podía ver aquellos recuerdos pero sabía que estaban allí. Que aún permanecían lúcidos en la mente de Torterra. Lo entristeció el hecho de saber que el hombre con el que probablemente aquel pokémon había compartido la mayoría de ellos ya no estaba, pero encontró consuelo en saber que unos nuevos podrían ser generados.

–Sé que no confías en mi Torterra, tú no tuviste poder de decisión en lo que pasó. No te pido que deposites plenamente tu confianza en mí, únicamente te pido que me brindes la oportunidad para poder probarte que vale la pena trabajar en equipo. Wheler enfatizó la importancia de esto y tenía razón. Yo no lo conocí tanto como tú o como la oficial Jen. Es ahora que me doy cuenta de una verdad a la que había sido ciego desde que era pequeño. Si he aprendido algo de las batallas pokémon es que no son justas, los humanos sólo podemos guiar a nuestros compañeros en base al conocimiento que poseemos, pero ustedes en cambio son quienes realmente sufren los estragos. La naturaleza egoísta del ser humano es lo que nos ha orillado hasta este punto. Me pregunto qué es lo que harían los pokémon si fueran totalmente libres. No sé si las enseñanzas de la liga eran correctas o no, pero considero que eran acertadas. Es por eso que, si me lo permites, la promesa que te hago es que cuidaré de ti lo mejor que pueda. Buscaré la forma de cambiar las cosas, si no puedo balancearlas al menos trataré de hacerlas lo menos injustas posible. Otórgame esa posibilidad de probarme ante ti, si no me consideras digno, ó si en algún momento tú no estás de acuerdo conmigo, ni con mis decisiones, podrás marcharte–

El jefe al escuchar las palabras de Scott comenzó a reír, tomó a Scott por loco por hablarle a su pokémon, sin embargo, Torterra, asintió su cabeza en señal de haber comprendido lo que Scott le había dicho. En ese momento Torterra dirigió su vista hacia Venusaur, Scott supo que Torterra estaba listo para acatar sus órdenes.

– Venusaur debe estar al borde de la derrota Torterra, termina usando tacleada– indicó Scott.

–Muéstrale quién es más fuerte, ¡Venusaur usa tacleada también!– gritó el jefe.

Ambos pokémon se acercaron a toda velocidad, embistieron con todo lo que tenían a su adversario, colisionaron en un brutal choque de cabeza que los dejo frente a frente. La lluvia que caía sobre ellos parecía no importarles. Se pararon en dos patas y comenzaron un forcejeo de poder a poder. Mutuamente querían hacer retroceder al oponente, intentaban golpearse el uno al otro usando sus enormes cabezas. Tirando feroces patadas con las patas delanteras como apoyo en busca de algún punto que debilitara al rival y les otorgara la ventaja.

Ambos pokémon soportaron múltiples golpes. El sonido de los impactos del forcejeo retumbó como eco en el frío viento que soplaba a su alrededor creando nuevos y estrepitosos sonidos con cada golpe que se daban. Torterra, finalmente, encontró la debilidad que buscaba, una de sus patas delanteras azotó brutalmente contra el pecho de Venusaur. Venusaur resintió el golpe perdiendo el equilibro, retrocedió como pudo antes de volver a caer en sus cuatro patas. Torterra lo culminó, uso su dura y acorazada cabeza, para propinar un tremendo cabezazo sobre Venusaur que lo mandó al suelo. Cayó de lado y no se pudo volver a levantar.

–Regresa Venusaur. ¡Ve Golem!– exclamó nervioso el jefe al sacar a su cuarto pokémon. Entonces tras arrojar la pokebola se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba temblando.

Scott al ver que Golem se parecía a los de tipo roca le ordenó a Torterra usar hojas navaja. El jefe ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ordenar nada. Se quedó pasmado contemplado cómo aquel ataque derrotó instantáneamente a su pokémon sin que éste pudiera tan siquiera moverse.

Al observar este escenario el jefe enfureció aún más, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, ¿cómo era posible que sus pokémon estuvieran cayendo tan fácilmente? Esta pregunta inundó su mente con un sentimiento que hacía años no sentía. Estaba perdiendo, nuevamente estaba siendo opacado por aquella sombra del pasado que lo perseguía y que tanto lo hostigaba. Nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse débil y vulnerable, ¿de qué le servía todo su poder en ese momento?, ¿dónde estaban sus hombres que fielmente lo habían protegido durante tantos años?, ¿Quién era realmente aquel joven que estaba peleando contra él? Una vez más se enfrentaba a aquella desagradable sensación que sólo él podía darse el lujo de proyectar a los demás, pero en esta ocasión no era él quien la manipulaba, sino quien la sentía. Era una víctima más de aquel sentimiento llamado miedo, el cual lo hacía dudar de sus capacidades para sobreponerse a las adversidades que enfrentaba.

Un sonido en el fondo lo asustó, eran ladridos pero no eran ladridos ordinarios, pertenecían al Arcanine de Jen. Aquello significaba que iban por él y que no estaban lejos. Desesperado, sacó a sus dos pokémon restantes y los mandó atacar a la persona responsable de frustrar su escape. Un Aggron y un Claydol salieron respectivamente de las pokebolas e intentaron atacar a Scott pero Torterra intercedió por él recibiendo los ataques en su lugar. El jefe al ver esto, abandonó la pelea, le dio la espalda a sus pokémon y comenzó a correr. Dejo luchando por cuenta propia a sus pokémon mientras él intentaba de nueva cuenta escapar.

Scott al ver la injusta situación en la que se encontraba Torterra estuvo tentado a regresar al pokémon pero Torterra se lo impidió. Esquivó el rayo que emanó de la pokebola y continuó luchando; frenando los ataques de los dos pokémon que iban dirigidos hacia Scott, quien agradeció el gesto de Torterra y fue tras el jefe.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, siguió el rastro del jefe hasta la zona en que terminaba el complejo. El muelle de ciudad Carmín ya no estaba tan lejos, se podía apreciar en el horizonte. La ciudad se veía más cercana, separada únicamente por un simple terreno baldío. Los edificios estaban justo enfrente de éste. Las personas parecían manchones negros debido a la distancia. **«** ¿A dónde se fue? **»** se preguntó Scott al darse cuenta de que el jefe ya no esteba.

Un sonido a sus espaldas lo distrajo, no tuvo de tiempo de reaccionar cuando de repente sintió un golpe por la espalda que lo mandó al suelo. Scott a duras penas logró meter las manos pero aquello no impidió que su cara se llevara un buen golpe. Tan pronto como su rostro impactó contra el suelo le entró tierra por los orificios de los ojos, generándole una terrible sensación de irritación. Una increíble fuerza lo tomó por la espalda y lo levantó colocándolo boca arriba. Scott se encontraba desorientado, no podía ver más que una simple silueta a pesar de que el hombre al que perseguía estaba frente a su nariz. Un golpe sobre el rostro lo desorientó aún más, el ardor que lo acompañó fue severo. Aquel no fue más que el primero de varios golpes que comenzó a sentir. Con cada golpe el ardor se hizo más fuerte, Scott intentó defenderse pero la fuerza de su atacante era mayor a la suya. Sintió un ensordecedor zumbido cuando uno de los golpes alcanzó su oído. Scott perdió rápidamente sus fuerzas, una parte de él quería que todo terminara.

Durante todo ese tiempo no pudo dejar de pensar en lo débil que se sentía por no poder defenderse de la fuerza física de su adversario. Pronto dejó de forcejear, los golpes cesaron pero luego sintió las manos de su atacante directamente sobre su cuello, oprimiéndolo. Recordó a Wheler y en la impotencia que experimentó al no poder salvar su vida. Entonces uno de los múltiples pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza hizo eco dentro de su mente **«** Si no por mí, lo haré por él. Se lo debo a Wheler y al equipo **»**

Aquel sentimiento desconocido, que se había llevado sus dudas y miedos, regresó a él. Aquella fuerza interna lo revitalizó, lo obligó a no rendirse y a querer seguir luchando. Scott apretó sus puños, golpeó con fuerza el rostro de su atacante un par de veces pero sólo logró ladear su cabeza. Scott dirigió entonces una de sus manos hacia su cintura, sacó la primer pokebola que tocó y la arrojó a su costado. Con voz casi inaudible le ordenó a Bel usar su ataque de derribo en contra de su atacante. Metang envistió con fuerza contra el jefe. El golpe lo apartó del cuello de Scott y lo hizo caer de lado. Scott aprovechó la oportunidad, se rodó, se levantó del suelo y se limpió el rostro. Se quitó la tierra, el polvo y parte de la sangre que brotaba de su nariz y boca con el dorso del brazo. Luego se llevó las manos a su garganta y comenzó a toser. El jefe también se levantó, se dirigió a él con enojo.

–¡Tú lo arruinaste todo!– gritó furioso.

Scott lo miró, la irritación de sus ojos y el zumbido habían desaparecido. Ahora podía verlo claramente de pie bajo la luz de la luna.

–Fuiste un tonto al atacarme. Ya no hay escapatoria, mis pokémon y yo nos aseguraremos de ello. Haré que pagues cada una de las cosas que has hecho– manifestó Scott con una seguridad que hizo titubear al jefe.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo Jen y su Arcanine. Arcanine se abalanzó sobre la espalda del jefe dejándolo boca abajo contra el suelo. Jen se acercó y lo sometió por la fuerza. Colocó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su rodilla derecha directamente apoyada sobre la columna vertebral del jefe y con la fuerza que esto generó, lo obligó a doblar sus brazos sobre su espalda lo cual le permitió esposarlo. Hecho esto lo levantó y pidió por radio una patrulla.

Scott regresó a Bel a su pokebola, junto a Jen y al jefe, caminó hacia Ciudad Carmín. Al llegar esperaron a que la patrulla apareciera y tan pronto esto sucedió Jen se dirigió a Scott.

–Bien hecho Nathan– felicitó Jen a la par que introducía al jefe dentro de la patrulla.

–Nathan ¿eh?, si crees que el hecho de usar un nombre tan común en esta ciudad me impedirá buscar represalias estás muy equivocado. Marca mis palabras, no olvidaré tu nombre desgraciado. En cuanto pueda te buscaré ¡¿me oyes?! ¡Le pondré un precio a tu cabeza y haré que el equipo Rocket te cace!– dijo furioso antes de que la puerta de la patrulla se cerrara.

–No le hagas caso, me aseguraré de que eso no suceda– comentó Jen.

El vehículo arrancó y Scott miró a Jen.

–¿Qué hay de los demás miembros?– preguntó.

–Ya nos encargamos de ellos, la cárcel será su destino. Los interrogaremos y veremos qué es lo que saben. La información que nos den nos servirá para llevar a cabo otros operativos que poco a poco pondrán tras las rejas a todos los miembros importantes del equipo Rocket. Sí es verdad que hay varios jefes, daremos con ellos– contestó.

Scott se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar por Torterra.

–¿Buscas esto?– preguntó Jen amablemente mientras le entregaba a Scott la pokebola que lo contenía.

–Lo encontré mientras hacía que mi Arcanine siguiera tu rastro– explicó.

–Los otros dos pokémon que estaban peleando contra él serán confiscados y veremos qué hacer con ellos–

Scott tomó la pokebola, que contenía a Torterra, entre sus manos; dudó en aceptarla.

–Si el teniente te la entregó deberías conservarla, es lo que él hubiera querido. Esa pokebola contiene al primer pokémon que obtuvo Wheler en la región de Sinnoh. Su vida allá no fue fácil, su padre lo obligó a ser policía al igual que él. Desde pequeño, Wheler quiso ver y convivir con los pokémon de cerca, soñaba con llegar a entenderlos; esto realmente lo apasionaba. Desafortunadamente su padre no le permitió seguir con su sueño. A pesar de no ser un entrenador, el teniente se las ingenió para conseguir un Turtwig, éste pokémon en particular le gustaba mucho porque le recordaba a las tortugas, de las cuales él tenía varias como mascotas. Cuidó y atesoró a su pokémon a escondidas durante años. Lo entrenó y éste eventualmente respondió a los cuidados que Wheler le brindó evolucionando a Grotle y finalmente a Torterra. Al principio no fue difícil esconderlo, era un pequeño pokémon, pero a medida que fue evolucionando se le hizo imposible el poder seguirlo ocultando.

Cuando su padre se enteró se enojó con Wheler y lo obligó a deshacerse de su pokémon. Wheler no pudo hacerlo y tuvo que dejar encerrado a su pokémon por largos y prolongados periodos de tiempo para hacerle pensar a su padre que le había hecho caso. Esta situación terminó cuando se unió a las fuerzas especiales que requerían de los pokémon para poder llevar a cabo los arrestos. En su unidad tuvo una próspera carrera a lado de su Torterra y eventualmente terminó aceptando una oferta de trabajo aquí en Kanto, donde lo conocí. Durante todo ese tiempo siempre mantuvo a su Torterra cerca de él, lo conservó como un recordatorio de sus orígenes y de aquel sueño que alguna vez tuvo pero que jamás pudo cumplir–

Scott guardó silencio al escuchar la historia de Wheler, su muerte fue una pérdida que le hubiera gustado poder cambiar.

–Si tú te sientes culpable imagina como me siento yo, toda esta operación fue mi decisión. Él era alguien muy especial para mí. Compartíamos tantas cosas en común que ahora que ya no está hacen que me sienta vacía. En mi vida he visto muchas cosas Scott, por ello sé, que si la vida me ha enseñado algo, es que está bien lamentar las pérdidas pero está mal ahogarte en ellas mirando hacia el pasado. Porque te hace perder la perspectiva de tu presente–

Las palabras de Jen le recordaron a Scott la importancia de no dejar que las malas decisiones que uno toma en la vida afecten, de por vida, al presente.

–¿Qué hará si la situación no mejora oficial? Es decir, ¿qué tal que empeora?– manifestó.

–Si mal no recuerdo un niño de ocho años me recordó que vale la pena luchar por lo qué es correcto. No sé si cerrarán el departamento especializado en tácticas pokémon, pero lo que sí sé, es que no puedo vivir con miedo. Pelearé hasta el final, incluso si ese día llega–

Scott no supo como sentirse a ese respecto. La oficial Jen reflejaba esperanza ý eso era bueno pero él no podía dejar de preguntarse en lo que pasaría si la culminación de todos esos esfuerzos resultaran en vano. Tal vez el destino aguardaba una realidad cruel y diferente a la que él tenía en mente.

La oficial, como había prometido, le entregó a Scott un boleto de barco para viajar directamente a la región de Johto. Le dijo que a partir de ahí podría abrirse camino a otras regiones si él así lo deseaba.

–Esta es la despedida, ¿no es verdad?– preguntó Scott.

–Eso me temo, cuídate mucho Scott y buena suerte– dijo Jen despidiéndose.

Scott tomó el boleto que la oficial le extendió y estrechó su mano. Luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar dispuesto a marcharse.

–Dime Scott, ¿aún quieres encontrar a la entrenadora de tu Pikachu? – preguntó la oficial.

Scott se detuvo y volteó para ver nuevamente a Jen.

–Claro que sí, le hice una promesa a Hope y pienso cumplirla– indicó.

–Ya veo, en ese caso tengo una última recompensa para ti, te será de bastante utilidad. Es información, pero antes de decírtela quiero que lo pienses bien. Las respuestas que estás buscando podrían no agradarte–

Scott lo pensó detenidamente pero terminó optando por escuchar la información que la oficial poseía.

–El nombre de la entrenadora a la que estás buscando es Madeline y fue vista por última vez en Johto. Fue reportada como desaparecida hace poco y su paradero actual es desconocido–

* * *

Hasta aquí he decidido terminar el fic, aclaro, tendrá continuación y llamaré a la segunda parte Hasta el final de la esperanza (Para que vean que no es cuento y que ya hasta en el título pensé). Prometo firmemente **no** irme de Hiatus ni descontinuar el fic. Continuaré escribiendo pero dado que ya no tendré tanto tiempo libre, como solía tenerlo, no puedo comprometerme a estar subiendo un nuevo capítulo cada semana. Por esa razón decidí que primero terminaría de escribir el resto de la historia y luego comenzaría a publicarla. No sé cuánto tiempo me tome pero en verdad créanme, planeo terminar esta historia. No puedo dar un lapso de tiempo porque quiero dedicarme a trabajar bien en los detalles. Si alguien está interesado en los avances ó updates los iré poniendo en mi perfil. No me canso de agradecer enormemente el apoyo de Sharoark por estar esperando cada semana pacientemente a que subiera un nuevo capítulo. De verdad te digo esto Sharoark, gracias a ti y a tus comentarios supe que el fic reflejó lo que quería que reflejara. Me ayudaste bastante, de igual manera si fuiste una de las personas que logró llegar hasta este punto te lo agradezco, espero haya sido de tu agrado y que me acompañes en el desenlace de este fic, nos vemos.


End file.
